The shadow ninja and the Captain of Ionia
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: They've meet in their childhood. From there, they've became close friends until eventually, feeling grew. Now, they're on opposing sides. Something that Irelia doesn't want, but its something that she can't prevent nor alter. And when she's confronted by him, telling her of corruption in Ionia, will she trust him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**I like Zed and Irelia, along with a various other champions. I don't like the main pairings for them that much or at all. Another thing, is that there's only two stories with these two together. So, why not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own League of legends**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Irelia was currently hugging tightly to her brother as they and their father were walking to the Kinkou order temple. Their father had received a message from the master of the Kinkou, master Kusho, that required them to meet face-to-face and since he had no-one to babysit his children, he took them along. Irelia, being somewhat shy, was afraid at being somewhere new. Though with her brother, Zelos, there she was willing to partake in the journey. Eventually, after passing through a fog that served as a defense for the Kinkou temple, the three managed to find the temple ground. As they walked on the sacred ground, Irelia was amazed at the various ninjas training and performing acrobatic skills that she found amazing. Her brother looked in envy as he saw them perform moves that he can only dream to do. Upon seeing this, their father chuckled.

"Amazed at the training of the Kinkou ninjas, my children?" Asked Lito. "Do not be so engrossed in their tricks and acrobatics, they can only help one so far."

"And yet, they always helped me defeat you, old friend." Said Kusho as he approached the three with a smile. Seeing his old friend, Lito bowed respectfully as well as his children. "Come, old friend, we have much to discuss, but I'm afraid that your children must stay behind."

"Then what shall we do?" Asked Zelos with Irelia nodding in agreement.

"You may walk around the temple ground, young ones." Said Kusho. "Observe the Kinkou train, but do not venture to far from the temple or proceeded into any restricted areas." With that, Lito and Kusho left the two alone, but not before Lito told his children not to get into trouble. Upon, being left alone, the two began to walk around the temple, taking in the glorious design of the place as well as the ninjas being trained.

"This place is beautiful." Said Irelia as she walked around. Her brother, not as englamoured by the beauty as his sister, wandered off to see some ninjas training. "What do you think Zelos?" Irelia turned her head to find her brother gone. Panicking slightly, she wondered around the temple grounds, hoping to stumble upon her brother. As time passed, Irelia began to panic as she realized she was all alone in an strange place. Trying to find solace, she ran over to a tree and curled up. She stayed there for awhile until she heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

 **Few minute ago.**

* * *

Zed growled to himself as stormed away from his duel from Shen. Once again, their duel ended in a draw. Not only that, but the other trainees went to Shen and praised him and showered him with affection while he received none. Instead, he got some smug glances and glares. Growling to himself, he stormed off in order to get away from all that. It wasn't fair, Shen, being the grandmaster's son, got all the attention and love. If he'd been born as the grandmaster's son, he would get all the attention, but he would have at least acknowledged Shen for his skills. Shen, on the other hand, just accepted the praise, but left Zed with nothing. It infuriated him to no end. At least, the Grandmaster wasn't there so the other students could rub it in his face with how the Grandmaster would focus on his own son rather than him, the boy that the Grandmaster took in. Sighing to himself, he walked to where he would normally go to cool off. To his surprise, when he got there, he saw a young girl at around his age, curled up at the bass of a tree. Blinking in surprise, Zed walked over to the girl.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zed as he got close enough for her to hear him. Upon hearing the voice, Irelia looked up to see Zed standing over her.

"None of your business." Said Irelia as she looked away, embarrassed that someone saw her in the state she was in. Zed just scowled.

"I'm just trying to be nice, girl. So, can you be at least answer the question?" Asked Zed, his already raised temper raising higher as the girl continued to be difficult. Anger getting the best of him, he roughly grabbed her and made her face him. She, of course, struggled, but Zed was too strong for her. "Listen, just let me help." Said Zed, his voice raised. Irelia, realizing their position, panicked and kicked Zed's knee. Growling in pain at being hit on his bruised knee, a result of his spare with Shen, Zed let go as Irelia backed away in terror. Glaring at the girl, his eyes widened in surprise at seeing her curl up again with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do hurt me, please." Begged Irelia, tears glistening in her eyes. Zed, upon hearing that, realized what she thought and looked back on his past actions. Upon realizing what he did wrong, he hung his head in shame. He didn't mean to make her afraid of him. He just wanted to help. Taking deep breaths to calm him down, Zed slowly, but carefully, sat near Irelia.

"I won't do that." Said Zed as gently as he could as he slowly placed his hands near Irelia's own. Irelia, upon hearing the calm, voice looked at Zed and his hands as they approached hers. Gently, he pulled them off from her body and looked at her in the eyes. Seeing the genuine regret in his eyes, she believed he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I just got angry when you wouldn't accept my help."

"Why?" Asked Irelia, curious why this boy would get so upset to yell at her when she refused his help.

"*Sighs* I just got out of a match with the Grandmaster's son. It was a tie, like always." Explained Zed. Irelia's eyes widened at that. Her father mentioned about master Kusho's and how gifted he was. To hear that this boy, managed to match him in skills enough to get a tie between them was amazing in her eyes. But that left a new question for her.

"Why are you so upset at that?" Asked Irelia. "That's something that deserves praise."

"I know." Said Zed in frustration. "But the others don't see it that way, both the Grandmaster and the other students. They just care about Shen and not his opponent. The others would taunt me, say that I would never be like Shen or beat him. I'll just be second-fiddle to him." Upon hearing that, Irelia frowned. No one should say that to someone, who managed to get a tie between him and Shen.

"That's stupid." Said Irelia. "Were you the only one to do so?"

"The only one to ever get as close." Said Zed, remembering how Shen would always beat everyone else, but him.

"Then they should idolize you." Said Irelia, disproval in her voice. "You showed that Shen isn't invincible and that he can be beaten. So, why are they mean to you?"

"I don't know." Said Zed, wondering as well. "Maybe they're just jealous?"

"I think so too." Said Irelia. She then smiled a little, getting comfortable with this boy. "If it makes you feel any better, I say you're a winner in my book." Zed, upon hearing that, looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" Asked Zed. He never heard any praise from anyone, besides the Grandmaster and that would only extend to things that he did well at.

"Because you rival Shen in skills." Said Irelia. "I don't know anything about Shen or how powerful he really is, but I say that you deserve that much praise if you can rival him in skill."

"Thank you." Said Zed, happy that someone appreciated his talents. "So, why are you here?" Asked Zed. Irelia, embarrassed a bit, told him.

"Well, my brother and I were looking around the temple grounds when we got separated. I panicked and crawled here to hide." Said Irelia, cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Zed, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem to be the girl to do that kind of stuff?" Asked Zed. "You seem brave enough."

"Really?" Asked Irelia in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"You kicked me in the knee when you assumed I was about to hurt you." Said Zed. Irelia just giggled at that.

"I wouldn't exactly call that brave." Said Irelia.

"It is to me." Said Zed. "Do, you want help finding your brother?" Irelia pondered on the offer. It would help to have a second pair of eyes in her search for her brother. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, she agreed. With that, the two wandered around the temple ground for her brother. Along the way, Irelia and Zed made small-talk, which consisted of their favorite hobbies, food, and activities. Irelia would sometimes giggle when Zed, in an attempt at humor, would make a joke. The two had such genuine good time with each other that it was almost tragic when four Kinkou trainees ganged up on them. Zed scowled when he recognized the leader, a white-haired boy with brown eyes that lit up with cruel intent.

"What do you want Ako?" asked Zed as he glared at the boy and his cronies. He knew Ako well. He would, more often than not, taunt Zed for being a weakling and regarding the Grandmaster like a father when he already had a son. Not to mention he would insult Zed that he was nothing compared to Shen and that he would never be recognized by others. But the worst insults that Ako could possible throw at him was…

"Nothing, outsider. Just wanting to put you in your place again." Said Ako with a smug smile.

…brining up that he was brought in by the grandmaster and wasn't born or inducted to the clan through normal means.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Asked Zed, knowing that he would get in trouble if her picked a fight with Ako. Irelia, meanwhile, was glaring at the four.

"Not really." Said Ako as his gang circled the two. "The next training session isn't for another hour and I felt bored. So, why not pass the time with you," He then looked at Irelia with a smirk. ", and your lady friend." Irelia glared at Ako for that.

"Watch it, Ako." Growled Zed as his temper rose. "She isn't a part of this."

"Wrong place, wrong time, Zed." Said Ako as he touched Irelia's dress-covered thigh, who shuddered at the touch while glaring at Ako. "Maybe she would like to hang out with us than you. After all, we're not second-fiddle like you." Zed, having enough, was about to attack Ako when Irelia kicked at Ako's leg, making him yelp in pain. She then pushed his to the ground, getting his uniform dirty. Ako's flunkies and Zed, meanwhile, started at shock at what Irelia just did.

"I would never hang out with people like you." Said Irelia as she glared at Ako, who was getting up. "Unlike you, Zed has some humility and respect to others. Plus, he's far more better looking than you." Added Irelia with a smirk while Zed looked away in embarrassment. Ako glared at Irelia for the comment and was about to attack when a voice yelled out, shouting Irelia's name. They all turned to see Lito, Zelos, and master Kusho running to them. Upon reaching his daughter, Lito embraced her with Zelos in tow. Kusho, meanwhile observed the scene before him. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Ako and Zed.

"What happened here?" Asked Kusho.

"Zed pushed me and hurt my leg!" Said Ako as he pretended to act in pain and blame Zed for everything like everything else. He also knew that Zed was already on thin ice with Kusho when he attacked Ako for insulting his heritage after a really poor-day for Zed.

"Is this true, Zed?" Asked Kusho, turning to Zed, who simply growled and turned away. No persuasion from him will convince Kusho what really happened. He tried to tell Kusho the truth several times, but he never listened. He just sighed in disappointment and gave Zed a discipline punishment. Sighing to himself, Kusho was about to tell Zed his punishment when Irelia spoke.

"It's not, master Kusho. Ako was insulting Zed. He didn't do anything to Ako." Said Irelia, defending her friend. Master Kusho, upon hearing this, turned to Irelia.

"Really? Then what happened?" Asked Kusho.

"Ako insulted Zed, like I said, called him an outsider and second-fiddle. Zed restrained himself as Ako said those things." Said Irelia as Kusho eyed Ako, who took a step back in response. "As for how Ako's injuries, he touched me in my thigh, so, I kicked him in the leg and pushed him away." Upon hearing that, Zelos glared at Ako and was about to attack when Lito grabbed him and told him to calm down.

"Is this true, Ako?" Asked Kusho as Ako, who was looking nervously at Kusho.

"No, master! She's lying." Said Ako.

"My daughter would never lie, Kusho, I put my honor into that." Said Lito, believing his daughter. Plus, the boy was acting suspicious in his eyes. Kusho nodded as he hummed.

"Very well, Ako and Zed, come with me. We shall deal with this privately." Said Kusho as he escorted Ako to his chambers. Ako's goons, meanwhile, then took off, not wanting to concur the wrath of the Grandmaster. Upon seeing them leave, Zed turned to Irelia.

"Thank you for sticking up to me." Said Zed as he bowed. "I'm grateful for it."

"You're welcome, Zed." Said Irelia as she smiled at him. Lito and Zelos, meanwhile, looked at this in amusement and smiled.

"I must go and confront the grandmaster." Said Zed before bowing again. "I hope we see each other again." With that, he left.

"Me to." Whispered Irelia as she watched his retreating form. With the last Kinkou gone and his business completed, Lito took his children home. As the walked home, Lito looked at Irelia, who was thinking about Zed.

"You think he'll be fine, father?" Asked Irelia as they walked.

"No doubt about that." Said Lito. "He may not look like it, but Kusho's fair and he'll give punishment to those who deserve it" Satisfied, Irelia went back to daydreaming. Chuckling to himself Lito wondered if he should allow his daughter to come with him to the Kinkou temple more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fresh Sorcerer and 3KWhisper- Thank you for your reviews. As for the few grammatical errors present in my stories. I'll try my best to make them as small as possible, but more often than not, they'll linger here and there. So, my best hope is to minimize their presence as much as possible.**

 **Moe- Thank you for your review. I also like some 'exotic' pairings. In fact, there will be a message at the end of this chapter discerning future pairings and stories involving League of Legends. Please, give me your honest opinion on them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own League of legends**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

Irelia sighed to herself as she got up from her bed. She was thinking of her childhood again. Particularly, when she met Zed for the first time. Back when he was just a normal person. Back when he wasn't trying to throw Ionia into chaos. Just thinking about him, made her heart pang with hurt. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of Zed, she then proceeded eat a quick breakfast as well as getting dressed. After doing these tasks, she marched down to the council chambers, where the Elders of Ionia were discussing on what needs to be done and the like. Upon entering the great hall that contained the council chambers, she blinked in surprise at the sight of Akali, the fist of shadows. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Irelia walked down to greet her. While they considered each other friends, Irelia knew that Akali wasn't the type to visit friends just to hang out.

"Good morning, Akali. How have you've been?" Said Irelia in greeting, bowing as well. Akali simply returned the bow before getting to business.

"I bring grave news. The order of shadows has recently converted several villages to their side." Said Akali. "Some of the villagers are expert weapon-smiths and enchanters. No doubt that the order of shadows will use them to upgrade their weapons. They've also managed to gain the allegiance of the rebel Vastayans, Xayah and Rakan, as they've been seen working alongside order of shadows shadow ghosts." Irelia just frowned at Akali's assumption. Xayah and Rakan, while against the Ionian government and humans in general, would never work alongside the order of shadows.

"I doubt that, Akali." Said Irelia. "Those two, most likely, are just using the order for their own gains."

"I don't think so." Said Akali, a bit annoyed at seeing Irelia defending the rebels. "I've seen them myself working alongside Zed himself." Upon hearing his name, Irelia's heart ached so much that she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself. "Are you alright?" Asked Akali in worry for the captain of the guard.

"It's fine." Said Irelia. "Have they killed anyone?"

"Yes." Said Akali. "But so far, they've only been seen attacking several caravans, killing everyone and taking the cargo. The Kinkou have been trying to stop them, but the attacks are random, so we can't know which one will be attack. That's why, alongside other matters, I've been sent to inform the council that we need help."

"Then you're in luck." Said Irelia. "The council session is starting soon, you can send you message then."

"Good." Said Akali before walking with Irelia to the council chambers. "After this is over, why don't we spend some time together. There's a great view of Ionia from the mountains here."

"While I appreciate the offer, Akali." Said Irelia with a small smile. "I'd like to be left alone today." Blinking in surprise, Akali looked at her friend in surprise, even more so at seeing her glum expression. Today wasn't the day that Zelos was declared missing nor left Ionia. So, what could leave the normally stoic captain of Ionia's guard so upset. Irelia, upon seeing Akali's face, just offered a small smile. "I'm fine Akali, I just want to be left alone today. We can catch up the next time we meet." Before Akali could retort, they've entered the council chambers, where Irelia then announced that Akali had something to say. No way to talk to her now, Akali just looked at Irelia in annoyance before telling the Elders the grave news she brought with her. As the shouting and arguing began to start, Irelia began to daydream the 2nd time she'd meet Zed.

* * *

 **20 years ago**

* * *

Irelia hummed to herself in content as she walked with her father as they entered the Kinkou temple. Zelos wasn't with them because he'd left with some friends on a trip. With him gone, Irelia decided to join her father when he decided to visit his old friend. As they walked to the grand temple of the Kinkou, Irelia thought of Zed, making her blush. For a long while, two months to be exact, since her visit to the Kinkou temple, she's been thinking of Zed. The boy was a nice guy and treated her with respect, something that she'd never thought she'd get from those Kinkou ninjas. Plus, he was pretty good-looking. She was taken out of her thoughts when her father began to chuckle.

"Thinking of a particular ninja, aren't you Irelia?" Asked Lito. He smirked upon seeing her blush, her entire face turning red. Sighing in amusement, he looked at his daughter. "If you want, you can go and try to find him while I speak with Kusho." Upon seeing his daughter nod eagerly, he let out a short laugh. "Alright, knowing Kusho, he's probably in the training grounds at this time." With that he led his daughter towards the main training grounds. Upon reaching there, they're treated with the sight of Zed and his rival, Shen, fighting with each other as Kusho and the other students were watching. Irelia watched with amazement as Zed fought fiercely as Shen dodged or blocked any of his attacks while trying to counterattack to no avail as Zed would do the same. As she continued to watch them fight, her father hummed in thought.

"It appears your friend relies on quickly dispatching out an opponent while Shen is about taking damage. Two radically opposite fighting styles." Said Lito as the two performed their attacks flawlessly.

"Then who would win?" Asked Irelia in curiosity.

"Hmm…depends on who gets exhausted first. If Shen gets exhausted first, then Zed wins, but the same can be said if Zed gets exhausted first. However, this match can also be determined if either one gets a hit in first." Explained Lito as he watched the two boys go at it. As she watched, Irelia secretly cheered Zed on as he's her friend. After a few minutes passed, Kusho declared it a draw and began to reprimand the boys on any mistakes they made during their match. Irelia frowned at seeing Kusho reprimanding Zed even more than Shen. Was he playing favoritism?

"Why is your friend reprimanding Zed more?" Asked Irelia as Kusho left with Shen alongside the other students.

"No idea." Said Lito, frowning a bit at his friend. The boy performed well, in his eyes, not making any mistakes that were life-threatening in a battlefield. Neither did Shen. Something was off. Upon seeing Zed looking sullen at the grand master's words, Irelia ran down to meet him. Upon seeing Irelia again, Zed let a smile grace his features.

"How have you've been, Irelia?" Asked Zed as he bowed in greeting. Smiling in content at seeing him again, Irelia just bowed in greeting as well.

"Nothing much." Said Irelia before looking over his bruises more closely. Some were worse for wear than others. The one on his right cheek looked the worst as it was darker than the rest. "Are you okay here?" Asked Irelia as she touched the bruise on his cheek. Upon seeing him wince at her touch, she backed her hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." Interrupted Zed as the pain subsided. "It's nothing compared to what the grandmaster treats me."

"Does he abuse you?" Asked Lito seriously as he walked up to the two children.

"No." Said Zed in shock. "He merely just reprimands me for even the slightest of mistakes. He doesn't even recognize me for all the effort I put into my training. He'd just tells me to do better or ignores me in favor of Shen or the other students." Lito frowned at that. He knew his friend was a bit too firm when it comes to teaching, but he didn't suspect him to ignore students for what seems to be favoritism. Now Zed could just be exaggerating the whole situation and is making him look like a victim, but lately, he's been seeing things in his old friend that Lito didn't like at all. He'd used to be more open-minded and kind back in the day, but lately, for reasons he had no knowledge on, he's become stricter and firm in his belief for balance. While Lito agreed with some of his beliefs, the fact that he's seemingly ignoring Zed was something that must be rectified before the boy does something drastic to gain approval.

"Well, I'll talk with Kusho about this." Said Lito before turning to his daughter with a smile. "Would you like to be with your friend while I do so?" Irelia just nodded her head eagerly, making him chuckle in amusement. "Then you better take care of her or I'll come after you, boy." Threatened Lito, both jokingly and seriously, to Zed, who simply nodded in confirmation, raising Lito's opinion on the boy. Content, Lito then kissed his daughter good bye before heading to Kusho's room. Once he left, Irelia turned to Zed with smile.

"Is there anything you want to show me?" Asked Irelia in curiosity. Zed simply coughed as he pointed to his bruises. "Oh, right. You want me to help with those?" Offered Irelia, a bit embarrassed and ashamed at having forgotten Zed's injuries.

"I wouldn't mind." Said Zed, remembering how long it took him to treat the injuries on his back he received once during an intense sparing session with Shen. "But just for the one's I can't reach."

"That's fair." Said Irelia as she followed Zed to his quarters. As they walked, they've received some stares from the other students, who were surprised to see an outsider walking with Zed, one of the top students and the rival to Shen. Ignoring the stares, Irelia looked as Zed glared at a few people, who were glaring at him back.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Irelia as the two entered the building Zed was living in with other students.

"Nothing." Said Zed as they entered his room. "At least something that you need to concern yourself with." He then grabbed a box full of medical items and tools. He then laid it on a table before removing his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. Hearing a squeak, he turned to see Irelia staring at him with a blush. "Oh, forgive me for that. I usually do this alone." He then began to treat his bruises. After recovering, Irelia began to help with the ones on his back.

"It's okay." Said Irelia, still hot in the cheeks on what she just saw. The boy wasn't too muscular, like some muscle-bound Demacian, but was still fit. More fit than the boys that she was used to seeing in her village. After tending to the third bruise on Zed's back, she began to strike a conversation as she went to the fourth. "Are all your fights with Shen this intense?" Asked Irelia as she saw at least five more bruises on his back. "Better yet, how come no one tends to you for these? Don't you have a doctor?"

"We do have a doctor, but I prefer to do it by myself." Said Zed. "As for the first two questions, this was a milder one. Our worst spar left us incapacitated for two days." Explained Zed, causing Irelia to widen her eyes in surprise. "As for the last question…I don't have any friends that wish to help me nor any friends in general. They just treat me an upstart for just barging in and suddenly being as skilled as the master's son." Hearing this cause, Irelia to frown.

"Are they all like Ako?" Asked Irelia.

"No." Said Zed. "They merely treat me as an outcast and that's it. I've tried to make friends in the beginning, but I gave up a long time ago. People just don't want to be friends with an outcast." Irelia just frowned even more at that, feeling anger at Zed's treatment, both from his peers and his master. After treating the last bruise on his back, she looked at him with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Well, you got a friend in me." Said Irelia as she looked at Zed's chest, impressed with his medical skills as the bruises were all treated and covered up as best they can be with what they had. She then helped him with treating the bruise on his right cheek, with Zed bracing himself for the pain. To his credit, he merely just twitched every once and awhile as Irelia disinfected, cleaned, and bandaged the wound. After doing so, she looked at him with a worried expression. "Do you want to talk about master Kusho?"

"No, I'd rather not." Said Zed, wondering why the man that took him in was treating him poorly compared to the other students. He didn't expect to be treated like a son, as he already had one, but the man only seemed to seek perfection from him and wanted nothing else. "Aside from him, I believe that I owe you something exciting to make up for this." Irelia just laughed a bit at hearing that.

"What do you have in mind?" Teased Irelia as Zed simply smirked. He then led her to the edges of the Kinkou grounds. Upon reaching their designation, Irelia gasped upon seeing a small waterfall and pond along with various beautiful creatures basking near the pond. From there, Zed led her to a stable rock, which they both sat on, which also gave them a good view of the creatures and the waterfall and pond.

"This is an area where the masters and students come to clear their minds or to simply relax." Explained Zed as the two watched the animals take a drink from the pond. "It's one of many here, so I don't expect anyone to interrupt us."

"It's beautiful, Zed." Said Irelia as she looked at him. She then sighed, wanting to discover more about Zed's life in the Kinkou order. "But Zed, tell me truthfully…do you enjoy life here?" Zed also sighed at hearing the question, and hesitated on answering for a moment before answering.

"It's everything to me." Said Zed, hesitantly. "But I admit, that I wish things could be a little different. The master actually recognizing me for my skills, the other students treating me with respect, and some acknowledgement from Shen. All I get from him is just a nod in greeting and a few exchanges for words." Though he had to admit, Shen was probably the only one that actually recognized his skills. The master seemed to ignore it.

"Why can't your master recognize your skills?" Asked Irelia, finding it hard to believe that master Kusho doesn't recognize Zed's skills.

"I don't know." Said Zed. "He just treats Shen with more respect than me. I'd just…want to understand why."

"Well, I'm no substitute for master Kusho, but I think your amazing." Said Irelia. Zed, upon hearing that, gave a nod of thank before looking back at the waterfall. The two watched the waterfall for a few minutes before Zed spoke. "What about you? You have any problems?"

"Not really." Said Irelia with some hesitance. "My father, brother, and I are living quite well. Not as wealthy as some families, but we're not having any money troubles."

"What about your mother? Where's she?" Asked Zed. Upon seeing the pained look on Irelia face, he'd immediately regretted asking the question.

"I-I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Said Zed.

"It's okay." Said Irelia with a sad smile. "You told your problems, seems fair I do mine." She took a deep breath before speaking. "My mother died a few years ago by some bandits while out visiting family. Dad took it hard, but he eventually overcame it. Though I admit, he became more protective of me and Zelos after." Zed gave a nod of acknowledgement before looking back at the waterfall. "What about you? Didn't you have a life before coming here?"

"I wouldn't call it a life." Said Zed as he looked back at Irelia. "I was orphaned when I was merely three. I have no knowledge on my real parents. They could have died or have just abandoned me, thinking I was just a burden. I would have died if master Kusho hadn't found me in time and took me in. Ever since, I've been training under his tutelage with the other students and his son, trying to become a great man like him, but as you saw, he didn't even give me a look of approval. Only caring about his own son." When he finished, Zed threw a pebble in the pond in anger, trying to calm himself. Irelia, meanwhile, was frowning in disapproval and anger. Without hesitation, she grabbed Zed's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry for all what happened to you." Said Irelia with sympathetic eyes. "I'm grateful to master Kusho for taking you in, but I can't help, but feel anger at him for not giving you the recognition you deserve. You're one of his best students, you should have at least some recognition."

"I know." Said Zed, bitterness in his tone. "But all he seems to care about his Shen as he spends most of his time now with him."

"Perhaps he just wants to spend time with his own son?" Suggested Irelia though she suspected that wasn't true.

"I don't believe so." Said Zed. "There's been rumors going around that Shen is a candidate to become the next Eyes of Twilight." Upon hearing that, Irelia gasped in surprise. She'd heard about the Eyes of Twilight. A ninja that represents the pinnacle of balance. To become such a figure, a candidate must be attuned with all their emotions, not even flinching when something horrible or delightful happens to them.

"Is it true?" Asked Irelia in wonderment, forgetting her anger.

"It's possible." Said Zed in thought. "Shen has always been the emotionless type, taking in all his praise with just a nod." As much as he disliked Shen, he had to admit, that Shen is a very suitable candidate for being the Eyes of Twilight. He was skilled and was pretty much a brick when it comes to emotions. Unlike himself, who was more attuned with his anger right now because of how little the master seems to think of him. Casting his thoughts of Shen and Kusho aside, he looked at Irelia with impassive eyes. No one, and he means no one, treated him like she did. Before meeting her, all he'd gotten was scolding, taunts, insults, and numerous other things that range from impassive teachings and lessons to jeers that were meant to entice his anger. Never any words of respect, recognition, or genuine sincerity. She was the first to ever treat him with both respect and kindness. Plus, she was very beautiful with her long, dark hair and kind brown eyes. Shaking his head before any dark thoughts start to enter his mind, he got up and helped Irelia up.

"It's time to go. Your father must be worried about you." Said Zed. Irelia frowned at his statement, wanting to relax with him a bit more. Nevertheless, she agreed and the two walked back to the Kinkou temple. As they walked, Irelia began to wonder why the master of the Kinkou was treating Zed so poorly. Was it because of favoritism? Because of his beliefs of balance? Or was it something else entirely? She couldn't think about it anymore when she spotted her father marching away from the temple with anger evident in his posture. Worried about him, she rushed up to him with Zed in hot pursuit after a moment of surprise. Seeing his daughter, Lito grabbed her and embraced her. Upon seeing such a tender moment between a parent and his child, Zed looked at the two with envy in his eyes. After a few more seconds, Lito let go of his daughter and gave her a small smile.

"How was your day, Irelia?" Asked Lito, trying to calm down. Irelia, upon hearing the stiffness in his voice, frowned, but replied anyway.

"It was fine, father." Said Irelia before turning to Zed "Zed showed me a nice spot where we had fun together." Zed was about to reply that they also spoke about his problems with Kusho, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin Lito's mood as he saw him leave the temple in anger.

"Well, at least you had a good time here." Said Lito before grabbing his daughter's hand and looked at Zed. "I'm afraid that we have to leave now. Thank you for showing my daughter a good time."

"It was my pleasure, sir." Said Zed with a bow, making Lito smirk. The boy was alright in his book.

"If either of you want, I can allow Irelia to go on her own when I think she's ready." Offered Lito, surprising the two. After recovering, Irelia hugged her father in happiness.

"Thank you, father." Said Irelia as she smiled at Zed, who let a small smile grace his features. He was to say something when Irelia heard a voice.

"Irelia!"

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Irelia woke up with a start as Akali shook her while shouting her name. Upon awaking, Irelia glared at her friend in annoyance.

"What is it?" Asked Irelia, grumpy at being awoken. Akali just rolled her eyes before replying.

"You'd fallen asleep during the whole meeting. So, you missed everything that was discussed today." Said Akali. Widening her eyes at the news, she saw that she did fall asleep and that the chambers were empty. Blushing in embarrassment, she rose from her seat.

"What did I miss and why did no one awaken me before?" Asked Irelia as she looked at Akali.

"You missed nothing too important, at least things that require your presence." Said Akali. "Just merely actions being taken against the Order of Shadows and any Noxian marauders trying to raid our outlying villages. As for why not one awoke you, we didn't notice until just now." Groaning in annoyance, Irelia left the council chambers with Akali in tow.

"Now with what I came to do is done, tell me what is ailing you?" Asked Akali, worry evident in her voice.

"It's nothing that requires your attention, Akali." Said Irelia with a moment of hesitation. Unfortunately, Akali was known for being stubborn, especially with her allies.

"I've known you for years, Irelia." Said Akali. "Said Akali. "You don't show any emotions around anyone unless in private, people you trust, or something bad has happened to you. Since you'd showed emotions in public, I assume it's the latter." Upon seeing the warning look from Irelia and ignoring it, she continued. "And since today is not the day your father died, nor is it the day that Zelos was declared missing or abandoned you, it has to be something else." Continuing to ignore Irelia's glares, she pressed on. "And the fact that you acted so emotionally when I mentioned Zed, I assumed it's about him." Upon seeing Irelia summoning her blades to life, Akali sighed. Her actions right now have proven her suspicions. "Did something happen between you and him recently?"

"None of your business, Akali." Spat Irelia, surprising Akali. She'd never seen Irelia act like this before.

"What is wrong?" Asked Akali, worried for her friend. "If you don't speak about your problems to others Irelia, you'll lose the balance within yourself. Becoming like Zed." Upon hearing her say that, Irelia just glared at her.

"It's because of balance that Zed became what he is now!" Yelled Irelia, causing Akali to widen her eyes in shock. Irelia was acting completely irrational now. Wanting her to calm down, Akali took a more passive stance.

"Irelia, please calm down." Said Akali, holding her hands in surrender. "I merely want to help you."

"If you wish to help." Said Irelia as she calmed down slightly. "Leave me alone." She then marched down to her quarters, leaving Akali worried about her while also wondering what was going on with her. As soon as she arrived in her room, Irelia went to her bed and laid on it, not bothering to remove her armor. She breathed in and out as she tried to regain her composure. After doing so, she brought out a small chest that was hidden behind a drawer of hers. She opened it and took out its contents. It was a simple wooden carving of a bird. It showed obvious age as it had some minor cracks here and there, but overall, it was still in good shape. As she examined the carving, she looked at it with eyes that were glistening with tears. She remembered how she acquired this bird and the promise with it.

* * *

 **18 years ago**

* * *

Irelia tried to stay calm as she watched as her father's funeral. This had to be the worst day of both her life and Zelos's life. Their father had contracted a mysterious disease that even the best Ionian healers couldn't heal. Eventually he passed, leaving both of them alone. His funeral was a small one as the two decided to keep it just to close friends and family. Among the guest were Kusho, his son, and Zed, who claimed that he argued with Kusho that he should be brought along as a friend to Irelia. Reluctantly, Kusho agreed and allowed him to join. It was something that Irelia was grateful for. She could use a good friend right now. After a few words were spoken from Kusho along with other of her father's close friends, the burial then commenced. As she watched all this happen, tears began to glisten in Irelia eyes as she remembered all the good times she had with her father. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers that soon squeezed it gently. She turned around to see Zed beside her, holding her hand while having a sympathetic look on his face. Giving a nod in thanks, she returned to looking at the burial. After the funeral ended, Irelia went to her room to cry as well as pondering on why this happened. She stayed like that for half-hour when she heard Zed's voice just outside her room.

"May I come in?" Asked Zed politely as he possibly could. "I believe I can help you go through this." Irelia just sniffed a few times before allowing Zed to enter. Upon entering the room, he saw the pitiful display Irelia was showing. Her black hair was disheveled greatly and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sighing to himself, he went over to her and wiped the tears away from her face. After finishing, he pulled her into a hug. "I cannot image the pain that you're suffering right now. Would you like to talk about it? Perhaps it will help you endure this." Irelia just took his shoulder and cried on it more. Zed, meanwhile, allowed this to happen, understanding that she was grieving right now. After she finished, she looked at Zed with saddened eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" Asked Irelia, knowing that Zed didn't have an answer. At least one that would satisfy her.

"I don't know." Said Zed as he continued to hug her. "Life is just unfair like that. Taking away those that don't deserve and causing their loved ones to suffer because of it." After a brief pause of letting Irelia spill her final tears as well as rubbing her back, Zed continued. "What will become of you and Zelos now?"

"For now, our aunt is staying with us for awhile until we're ready to get back on our own two feet. She has no one else, so I imagine that she'll enjoy the company." Said Irelia, comforted by the fact that Zed was here, trying to make her feel better. "Thank you for coming to visit. It means a lot."

"I had to argue with master Kusho in order to be here." Admitted Zed as he recalled the heated conversation he had with Kusho. It would have dragged on if it weren't for Shen saying that Irelia would have appreciated that Zed was brought along as well as Lito. Hearing his son say that, Kusho allowed it if only because Lito would have wanted it. As much as he despised Shen for all the attention he receives from Kusho, Zed had to admit he was grateful for Shen standing up for him.

"Really?" Said Irelia, feeling a bit angry at Kusho for arguing with Zed in the first place. "Well, I'm glad that you came here. I really needed you here." Zed nodded his head in acknowledgment before bringing out a trio wooden bird from a bag that he brought along with him. "I was planning to give you all these the next time you all visited when I heard about Lito's passing," He then gave them to Irelia. "I know that this isn't the appropriate time for this, but I wish to give you these now as a sign of my sympathy." Irelia, grateful for the gift, took them with shaking hands.

"Thank you, Zed." Said Irelia as she placed them on a drawer of hers. "I'm grateful for them and so will Zelos." Zed nodded and bowed respectfully before getting up to leave. He was near the exit when Irelia suddenly spoke. "Could you promise me that you'll never leave my side too? And to be there when I need you." Asked Irelia, her eyes pleading him to do so. Zed, upon seeing this, just sighed.

"I promise." Said Zed before taking his leave.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Upon remembering that promise, Irelia finally allowed the tears to fall as she let the wooden bird slip from her grasp to the hard floor. As she hugged herself in an effort to compose herself, she began to speak to herself.

"You didn't keep your promise to me, Zed." Said Irelia as she silently wept to herself. "Where were you when I needed you when Zelos left, when I had to endure all the hardships of being captain of Ionia's guard, and when Noxus invaded our homeland. And many other things that I had to endure alone. Where were you in during those times?" She was so caught up with her grieve that she didn't see a mist of dark shadows emerge from the ground and then disappearing to reveal an armored-clad ninja. The ninja sighed to himself at seeing such a pitiful display coming from the captain of Ionia's guard. He then went over to her and gently laid on her bed before grabbing her hand and squeezing gently, catching her attention. Upon seeing the ninja, Irelia's eyes widen in shock as tears fall from her face. The ninja just sighed again before answering her question.

"I was merely pursing my own interests." Replied Zed as he glared at Irelia with hardened eyes. Eyes that were so much different than what she remembered of Zed. Before master Kusho died. Before the old Kinkou order fell. Before he became what he was now.

* * *

 **Anyone liked the introduction of Akali here? She'll appear later and she won't be happy about the history between Zed and Irelia and what Irelia feels for him now.**

 **Anyway, I've been thinking of doing some stories involving pairing Zed up with another female champion. The ones currently on my mind are Quinn, Sona, Ahri, and Caityln. Maybe some with Kassadin too. I've also been thinking of doing a crossover with Fire Emblem awakening involving Zed and a few other champions. Should I do this or I shouldn't because I already have a crossover with Harry Potter. PM me or write it in the review sections in this story. BTW, please review. It helps me recognize any faults in my stories and how to improve my writing. Thank you all for your support and I'll see you the next time I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As two Ionians stared at each other, Irelia began to move her hand to Zed's helmeted head before stroking it, feeling the cold metal of said helmet. Zed, meanwhile, just stayed silent as she did so. After a few more moments of this, Irelia began to tear up again.

"Why did you choose this path, Zed." Choked out Irelia as the tears began to fall again. "Why did you leave me alone when you knew that you were all I had left." Zed, though felt a tad ashamed, remained stoic as ever.

"I wouldn't have chosen this path if I had the choice." Said Zed before grabbing Irelia's hand and moving it away from his helmet. "Kusho forced this on me."

"No, he didn't!" Yelled Irelia as she glared at Zed. "You choose to open that box, despite it being forbidden, you choose to raise an army with your teachings, you choose to kill Kusho and overthrow the Kinkou order. And you choose to abandon me!" Breaking into tears again, Irelia buried her face in Zed's armored chest. "Just…why didn't you visit once?"

"You know why." Said Zed as he stroked Irelia's natural black hair that was currently coated in a dark blue highlight, something that he disliked. Mainly because he preferred her with dark hair. "Your reputation would've been ruined if you'd saw me that wasn't on the battlefield. I couldn't allow that."

"I wouldn't have cared." Said Irelia as she looked back at Zed. "I just wanted to know why you'd become what you are now."

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Said Zed. Irelia just glared at him.

"Try me." Challenged Irelia. Sighing to himself, Zed was about to speak when the door to Irelia's room opened.

"Irelia, I know that you'd want to be left alone right now, but…" Akali then stopped when she saw Zed in the room, holding Irelia in a scandalous position. "YOU!" Yelled Akali before bringing out her weapons and charging at Zed. As if amused, Zed let go of Irelia and extended out his blades, catching Akali's weapons with them. He then kicked her in the stomach before head butting her. As she recovered, Akali threw a smoke bomb, filling the room with smoke. As Irelia coughed from the sudden smoke, she heard clashes of metal against metal as the two ninjas fought each other. Just as the smoke was beginning to go away, she heard Akali scream as the clang of weapons were heard. After the smoke went away, Irelia widened her eyes in fear as she saw Zed holding Akali by the throat with his right arm blade imbedded in her stomach. He was about to slit her throat when Irelia grabbed his right arm.

"Don't, Zed." Said Irelia with pleading eyes. "Please spare her this once." As Zed looked at her in annoyance, Akali eyes widened at the pleading tone that Irelia was giving Zed. Zed, upon looking at the tearful eyes of Irelia, the only person in his childhood that was remotely nice to him, caused him to soften a bit. Sighing to himself, he let Akali go before placing his forehead on Irelia's. He then took off, leaving the two females alone. Seeing him leave, Irelia went to Akali and tried to assess her wounds.

"Hold on, Akali." Said Irelia as she carefully carried her to the nearest healer. "We'll get you help." As she ran, Akali looked at Irelia with distrust and betrayal, which hurt her.

"You and Zed?" Asked Akali weakly as she glared at Irelia, who winced from the glare.

"I'll explain. Just trust me." Said Irelia. Before she could retort, Irelia made it to the nearest healer, who, upon seeing the wounded fist of shadows, took them in and began to treat Akali. As she'd watched Akali being treated, she couldn't help, but think back what Zed said to her today.

" **What do you mean, Kusho forced this fate on you?"** Thought Irelia. **"Is there something I'm missing?"** As her thoughts went to the old master of the Kinkou order, she couldn't help, but remember to her last meeting with him.

* * *

 **12 years ago**

* * *

"How could you do that to him!?" Snarled Irelia as she glared at Kusho, who looked impassive at the young woman before him. Irelia, wanting to visit Zed again, had traveled to the Kinkou temple. When she got there, however, she was shocked to discover Zed had been exiled a few days ago by Kusho himself. To say she was enraged by this was an understatement.

"Irelia." Said Kusho with an impassive look. "I had to do so. Zed had ventured into a sealed off portion of the temple and opened a forbidden artifact. While it did make him strong enough to beat my son, it also corrupted his mind and changed him form the boy you once knew. I'm sorry, but for the safety of the Kinkou order, I had to exile him." Irelia still glared at Kusho.

"Are you sure you didn't do it because you were afraid of his power?" Asked Irelia, mockingly. "Or were you afraid that he would be greater than your own son?"

"Enough." Said Kusho before motioning two temple guards to take her away. Having enough of Kusho, Irelia allowed herself to be taken away. After being escorted out of the temple, Irelia fell to the ground in despair for her friend.

"I hope you're alright, Zed." Said Irelia as she got up and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

That day, Irelia never ventured back to the Kinkou temple for her reason to do so was gone. However, she'd heard rumors that the Kinkou were becoming a bit too ruthless and strict when it came to recruitment. Students and fully trained ninjas were exiled for simple and petty reasons. Frowning to herself, she made a note to request information regarding the old Kinkou order. She was about to think more on the matter when Akali, having been treated, marched up to her and punched her in the cheek.

"What were you doing with Zed?" Spat Akali as Irelia held her cheek while glaring at Akali, who did the same.

"Nothing that requires your presence, Akali." Spat Irelia as she began to leave. Akali, not done, grabbed her arm and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"It does if it involves, Zed." Said Akali as the two women glared at each other. "Are you in league with him? Are you feeding him information?" Irelia, insulted and angered with the accusations, punched Akali in the face with her free hand. The two then summoned their weapons and were about to fight when the healer stopped the fight.

"Knock it off you two." Said the healer. "I don't want to pay for damages you two will make in my own home. So, take it somewhere else." Though she wanted to take Akali now, Irelia respected the man's wishes and left with Akali in tow. Upon leaving, Akali grabbed Irelia and looked her in the eye.

"Tell me, why Zed was there." Said Akali, staring at Irelia in distrust. Rolling her eyes, Irelia responded with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe he was sick and tired of seeing you?" Said Irelia. As Akali glare at her, Irelia then turned serious. "He just wanted to kill me. After all, I'm the captain of the guard."

"Then how come you were in that position with him, Irelia." Said Akali, referring to the position the two were in when she saw them together. It was almost as if Zed was comforting her.

"I don't know." Said Irelia, frustrated with the questioning. "Perhaps he was trying to lower my guard down. He's been getting unpredictable as of late." She then took a breath. "Look, Akali, I don't want to argue now. I'll be informing the elders of this incident tomorrow. If you want, you can come visit during that meeting. Is that fine to you?" Akali just scoffed before taking off, still upset. Sighing to herself in irritation, Irelia went back to her room, glad to be rid of Akali. When she arrived, she went into thought.

" **Kusho forced this path on you?"** Thought Irelia as she thought of the old Kinkou master. **"It doesn't seem possible, but…"** She then recalled that, after her father's death, Kusho had become a bit stricter than before, banishing a few students here and there, which rose in frequency after Zed's own banishment. It wasn't much, at most only ten were banished, but the reason didn't vary. Allegedly, they all were succumbing to the darkness or were becoming dark like Zed. She never made much interactions with the other students while visiting Zed and the elders had always trusted Kusho with making wise choices, so no one ever thought anything of it. But now, with what Zed had told her about Kusho forcing him on this path along with her own past experiences with the man…she couldn't help but be suspicious of Kusho now. Still, she can't believe what Zed is telling her now, no matter how much she wants too. Between killing various Ionian elders and officials to turning countless people to his cause, there was little reason for her to trust him. What if this was just a way to get her to join his side? By simply being around him and not killing him, people would be suspicious of her and even probably have her arrested. But he said that was the reason he didn't see her. Sighing to herself, she went to her desk and began to write a letter to someone she didn't think she would ever ask for answers.

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **Some Ionian restaurant**

* * *

Irelia sighed to herself before eating the food that she ordered.

"Thank you for meeting me, Shen." Said Irelia before looking at Shen, who nodded his head. Even in her adult life, she rarely ever interacted with Shen, only with Akali and Kennen. It wasn't because she didn't like it. Far from it, she had respect for him, which rose with his actions during the day that Zed overthrew the old Kinkou order. The reason that she rarely interacted with him was because he was usually so busy with the elders, keeping the peace, and a variety of other things.

"What's the reason for this meeting, Irelia?" Asked Shen, his emotionless tone making Irelia nervous because she doesn't know if he is suspicious of her.

"It's about your father and Zed." Said Irelia. Shen jus stayed silent, which allowed Irelia to press on. "Did your father really banish Zed just because he opened that forbidden box or was it something else?" Shen just stayed silent for awhile before speaking.

"Why the sudden interest in this, Irelia? You could have spoke about this to me many time before. Why now?" Asked Shen.

"I assume Akali had told you about Zed visiting me." Said Irelia, which Shen nodded in confirmation. "He said that Kusho had forced this on him. That he wouldn't have chosen this path if he had the choice. Is that true?"

"…Zed was eager to beat me." Said Shen after some silence. "He always sought my father's approval, but never received it. But, after meeting you, I saw a change in him. He wasn't as focused as he used to in getting my father's approval. I think he wanted to be strong for you and that he needed to beat me to prove it."

"Really?" Asked Irelia, a bit flattered at the confession, but also sad. "He didn't need to do that. He was already strong enough in my eyes."

"But not in his eyes. With the tragedy you had with your father, I assumed he wanted to be your shield. A noble goal, but one that caused him to become what he is." Said Shen. "Yet…I have a feeling that my father may have indeed forced him to this path." Seeing that he had her attention, he continued. "Sometime after Zed's exile, I managed to catch snippets about my father saying that balance will come to fruition and that Zed was the key to it. I also went through his journals and saw that he was considering exiling Zed, long before he had even heard of the box. I suspect that my father's belief had…overtaken him, which undoubtedly led to his demise."

"And you didn't say anything?" Asked Irelia, incredulously and furiously.

"I didn't think it was that severe." Said Shen. "But, with how things are now, I should have done so. Maybe then I could have prevented Zed from becoming who he is now."

"Yes, you should have." Said Irelia bitterly. If he could, Shen would have looked at her in regret and pity. He knew how close the two were and he was grateful for Irelia for being there for Zed when he needed someone to lean on. Plus, he knew her feelings for him.

"Irelia, if there is anyone that can get to him, it's you." Said Shen. "You were the only part of his former life that he truly cared about. So please, talk to him and see if you can't convince him to at least negotiate with the elders."

"Akali wouldn't like that." Said Irelia.

"I know." Said Shen. "She doesn't understand that even the most detestable beings were once humans. To her, Zed must be eliminated as well as his followers." He then looked at Irelia's eyes. "If you need more proof, then I believe you need to consult Zed. Hear his side of the story." Irelia just nodded before thanking Shen for his time. "And if you choose to side with him…I understand." Irelia just kept on going after that. As she walked, she thought on what Shen had told her. Did he believe that she would join Zed's cause just because she was his friend? Foolish thoughts. Her faith and duty to Ionia was more important than her friendship with Zed, though she wondered if that was true. She was on the road when she suddenly heard a noise. Stopping, she looked around for any assailants. Sure enough, a few Order of the Shadow ninjas appeared before her, weapons in hand. Raising an eyebrow, Irelia summoned her blades and was about to attack when Zed appeared, making her stop.

"I see you spoke to Shen." Said Zed, a bit angry. "You wished to know what happened that day? When I killed Kusho?"

"Yes." Said Irelia, lowering her blades. "He told me to hear your side of the story in order to judge you fairly. So, can you please tell me what exactly happened that day?" Seeing the desperation in her eyes, he relented.

"Very well." Said Zed. He then told her of what happened that day along with what happened before it and what followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Introduction to story has changed to better fit in the current flow of story**

* * *

 **12 Years ago**

* * *

Zed stayed silent as his army of ninjas and warriors were marching down to the Kinkou temple. It had been six months since he'd been banished from the Kinkou order. Now, after gathering enough warriors and training many with his arts, he'd finally had enough to overwhelm the temple's defenses. He wasn't here to take it, no, he was merely here for the box. That was their objective. To take it and leave as soon as possible. He knew that it would be impossible to take it without being detected. Kusho was no fool. As they marched down to the temple, Zed couldn't help but think of Irelia and how she was faring. She must have been devastated to hear about his exile. He growled in anger, remembering how Kusho had exiled him despite him begging not to do so. That man…if he got in his way, he'll cut him down. He was no longer the father-figure he once knew. Though a part of him said that wasn't the case. That he still cared about him. Shaking his head in frustration, his focus went back acquiring the box. As his small army was nearing to the gates to the Kinkou temple, he blinked in surprise at seeing Kusho waiting there. Upon arriving at the gates, he saw Kusho laid down his sword before looking at Zed. He then did something that Zed never thought he'd do.

"Zed, please forgive me." Said Kusho before getting on his knees and bowing in sorrow. "I failed you as a master. And, worst of all, because of my arrogance and stupidity, I lead you down to this path of darkness. Please forgive me." Shocked at this surprising turn of events, Zed just growled, still bitter of what happened.

"You should have realized that before." Said Zed as Kusho got up. "You exiled me just because I'd beaten your son."

"No, I exiled you because you used forbidden arts." Said Kusho. "But, in hindsight, I shouldn't have done so. I should have helped you through this, to bring you back into the path of balance."

"It was because of your devotion to balance that blinded you to me." Said Zed, bitterly. "I just wanted your approval, just once. Instead, all you ever did was ridicule me for even the smallest mistake. And you never shown me any love or respect."

"I know." Said Kusho, sighing. "I'd expected much from you, a child that needed love and approval, something that every child should have." Zed just growled at that. "Zed." Kusho then looked at his former student. "If you want the box and more answers, follow me. Just you and me. No one else." Zed just rose an eyebrow at this. "I promise you. It'll just be the two of us and the box. Just trust me." Zed just growled before motioning Kusho to lead, which he did. After ordering his men to get ready for any surprise attack or deception, he followed Kusho. As he walked along Kusho, he noticed with amusement as his child-hood students were glaring at him or were shaking in fear. Others were shifting uncomfortable at seeing an exile with the master, especially one that the master personally exiled. Zed ignored them as Kusho led him to the sealed portion of the temple, where the box was. As he led him to the box, Kusho began to speak.

"I'll be completely honest with you, Zed." Said Kusho as they walked. "I should have been more kinder and less strict with you. You weren't Shen. You didn't have his stoic personality and willingness to let things go. You were a child that was orphaned at a young age. I should have been less strict to you. It was only after banishing you that I realized this and I'm sorry."

"Spare me your apologies, old man." Said Zed. "It's too late."

"I know." Said Kusho. "But let me tell you that there was another reason for taking you in. It wasn't just for the goodness in my heart."

"What?" Asked Zed as they finally made it to where the box was kept on pedestal. "What was that reason?"

"Well, you know the Kinkou order's purpose to bring balance, correct?" Asked Kusho as he grabbed the box and showed it to Zed, still as dark and mysterious as before. "Well, it isn't as simple as killing a few murderers or bandits. No, sometimes it also involves killing well-intentioned diplomats or good people."

"I suspected as much." Said Zed. "You always kept jamming into our heads that there is no good or bad in the world, only balance."

"And I suspect the others knew as well, they just didn't wish to believe it." Said Kusho. "This box, Zed, do you know why it wasn't destroyed? Why it was just sealed away? And that it was so easily accessible that you or anyone else could have found it and opened it?"

Zed just stopped and starred at his former master. He never thought too much into it, too busy being bitter about it and wondering why he exiled him to really delve into the topic. But now, hearing the master talk about it, made him wonder why it was so easy to acquire. Sensing the wonder from his former student, Kusho answered his curiosity.

"It was so easy to acquire because there may be a time when one in our order may need to cause chaos in the world." Said Kusho, shocking Zed with this revelation. He then continued. "You see, my student, there are times when the light eclipses chaos. Most of the time this is due to chaos not having a herald or an organization willing to tip the scales back into balance. So, when the Kinkou order had found this box, we kept in case something like that should ever occur."

"So, when the light eclipses the dark, one of the order will become it's champion." Said Zed.

"Exactly." Said Kusho. "For centuries, we had done this multiple times. All resulted in balance being restored. And today, that time has come." He then looked at Zed. "I didn't think it would be you, though. As harsh and strict I was to you, I never wanted you to take this path. But it seems fate had made it's choice." Kusho then took a deep breath. "What I ask of you may be dark and harsh, but it is necessary. I ask you to kill me."

"What?" Asked Zed, shocked at the request.

"For every champion of darkness, there must be a champion of light as well." Said Kusho. "The Eyes of Twilight will be your rival."

"Shen." Said Zed. Kusho nodded at this. Zed looked hesitant, looking at the box and Kusho, the man that took him in. After learning all this, Zed didn't know what to think. He had just wanted Kusho's approval as well as being strong enough to protect Irelia and her brother. Irelia. He wondered what she was thinking of him now. And what she'll think of him if he took this path. "Master, I don't think I can do this."

"Please, Zed." Said Kusho. "This must happen if balance is to be restored."

"But why?" Asked Zed, getting frustrated. "Why must balance be restored? Can't we just live with having more light than dark?"

"Zed, I know this is frustrating, but this must be done." Said Kusho. "You never understood that."

"I never understood because it's all worthless and pointless." Said Zed, narrowing his eyes at his master. "I never understood the need for balance and why you spared criminals when they deserve death!?"

"Yes, I know." Said Kusho, knowing what Zed was referring to. "But please Zed. Do this. I beg of you." Zed just growled, temper flaring. Kusho just sighed in sadness. He then pulled one last card. "I didn't want to reveal this to you Zed, but it appears that I have no choice." His eyes then filled with conviction. "If you don't take this position and kill me, then Irelia will be murdered." Zed's eyes widen at that before narrowing in rage.

"What do you mean?" Growled Zed. If he was doing what Zed thinks he was doing.

" ***Sighs*** When I heard that you were arriving with an army, I decided to send out a messenger to a group of ninjas near Irelia's village. Once those ninjas received the message, they will murder Irelia and her brother." Explained Kusho. Hearing this, Zed growled out and charged at Kusho, tackling him to the ground and placing a wrist-mounted blade near his throat.

"You son of a bitch." Growled Zed as he stared down at Kusho. "Irelia has nothing to do with this."

"I know." Said Kusho. "But I needed to do this in case you backed down. You can save her, however. I told the ninja to wait a until midnight after they received the message. They'll stand down and leave Irelia alone if you take the box, kill me, and take over this temple. If you want to save her, then do these things." Kusho then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but if you value her life, you must become the new champion of chaos." Zed stayed silent for a few moments before roaring in anger and pain. He then sliced Kusho's head off before taking the box for himself. He then opened it fully, allowing the darkness inside to burst out and enter his body, further strengthening his powers over the shadows. Having fully absorbed the shadows inside, he grabbed Kusho's head and threw it out to the gathered crowd of his warriors and the Kinkou order. While they were shocked at the head, Zed ordered his warriors to fight and drive the Kinkou out. After a few short hours, his warriors managed to overrun and force the Kinkou to abandon the temple. As this was happening, Zed's thoughts went to Irelia and how she would react to this.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

After finishing, Zed looked at Irelia, who was shocked at what Zed had told her.

"You took this path to save my life?" Asked Irelia, not willing to believe this information.

"Yes, later I discovered Kusho was telling the truth." Said Zed. "I found the bodies of four Kinkou ninjas near your home. It appears that they had poisoned themselves to keep this a secret and burned any evidence to this." He then walked closer to Irelia. "I didn't want to trek this path. Not after being your friend for a few months. But I had to, in order to save you. Can you forgive me?" Irelia truly wanted to forgive him for all he's done, she truly did, but his crimes were far too many to count and forgive.

"If you had asked me after you took over the Kinkou temple, I might have." Said Irelia. "But now, with all you had done to Ionia, I don't think I can ever forgive you for all you've done." Zed just sighed in understanding.

"Even after my order had helped Ionia repel the Noxus invasion three years ago?" Asked Zed.

"Yes, even after what you did to help us repel them." Said Irelia, despite knowing that without the Order of the Shadow's help, they may not have ever repelled the Noxians. "I'm sorry, but you're not the man I once knew." She said this with some hesitance and hurt. Zed, a bit hurt at this, just sighed and held her hand gently.

"I know." Said Zed. "Just know that I do not intend to bring ruin to Ionia, only to strengthen it. The attacks I do is a part of that."

"And how is killing caravans and taking their cargo for the benefit of Ionia?" Asked Irelia, not believing Zed was justifying his actions.

"You have no idea what the cargo is, don't you?" Asked Zed.

"Food and weapons." Said Irelia. To her confusion, Zed just laughed.

"No, slaves. Vastayan slaves." Said Zed, shocking Irelia. "I have no doubt that you have heard of my alliance with the Vastayan rebels, Rakan and Xayah. Well, in exchange for helping me take out Ionian officials, I agreed to give them the locations where Vastayan slaves are being taken to places far from Ionia."

"I don't believe that." Said Irelia, not believing that there were corrupt Ionian officials that would go to that level. There were a few here and there, but none that would deal in slavery.

"I thought your naïve opinions on Ionia were gone once you became captain of Ionia's guard, but it appears I was wrong." Said Zed before speaking again. "Irelia, there are officials like this." He then touched her arm. Irelia allowed this, her past relationship with Zed allowing this. "I can bring proof of this to the elders if you can convince them to have an audience with me. I can just hand it to them by sneaking to their rooms and planting it there, but I doubt that many would be convinced that a piece of information condemning a elder to illegal acts, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. However, if you can convince them to hold an audience with me, then there's a better chance to arrest those elders. Or, if you want, I give you the evidence so you can turn it in yourself and as well as examining the evidence so you can be convinced as well. What is your choice?" Irelia just processed what Zed had proposed before giving her answer.

"You know that it will take more than my word to convince them, Zed. They need proof." Said Irelia. "And a good reason to trust you."

"I know." Said Zed before snapping his fingers. One of his ninjas then handed him a piece of paper, which he then gave to Irelia. "This letter has information that elder Mito will be personally seeing a deal involving slaves with Noxian pirates. You can send some men to investigate or have the Kinkou deal with it. Regardless of how you play it out, you'll have proof that there are indeed corrupt elders in the council and I have information that expose more." He then gave Irelia the letter before grasping her hands. "Please, Irelia, trust me on this." Irelia just stared at Zed's crimson eyes. Without warning, she touched his helmet and began to stroke the cold metal as she examined his eyes. As much as the mist surrounding his eyes obscured the emotions in them, Irelia saw that Zed was pleading to her. To trust him. But should she even give him the benefit of doubt? A man that killed so many innocent people. Sighing to herself, she placed the letter in one of her sleeves before looking at Zed.

"Very well." Said Irelia. "I'll look into it. If you're lying and Mito is not there, then I'll no longer trust you and we'll never speak again in friendly terms. If you're right…I'll try to convince the elders to have an audience with you." Satisfied, Zed just bowed his head in respect and ordered his ninjas to leave. After ensuring that they left, Zed looked at Irelia and cupped her face. Irelia was about to force his hands away when Zed had embraced her, holding her tightly.

"It's been sometime since I'd been able to do something like this with you." Said Zed with an uncharacteristic softness in his voice. "I missed you greatly." He then let go so he can see her face. "Remember the time when we basked in the moonlight that one time and I gave you that flower." Irelia, remembering that day, just flushed with a tiny smile, fond memories removing her anger and frustration away so she can reminisce.

"Yes, I was teased by Zelos after that, but it was worth it." Said Irelia. She then hugged Zed. "I wish that you hadn't choose this path, even for my sake. But it seems that fate had forced it on you. I'm sorry." Zed just nodded before Irelia let go. He then took off in a cloud of shadows. Upon seeing him do so, Irelia just resumed her walk to her home in Ionia's capital. Upon arriving in her home, Irelia took out the letter Zed had given her and examined it. After reading through it, Irelia let out a shocked gasp.

"My god." Said Irelia as she double-checked the handwriting. If this was a forgery, then whoever did this had done a good job. If she didn't know any better, this was Mito's handwriting. Yet, Zed had told her that Mito is corrupt and dealing in slavery. After checking if it was indeed a forgery, she went into thought. If Zed was telling the truth, then Mito needed to be brought to justice, yet he could simply be using her to weaken Ionia further. Mito was in charge of a province in Ionia that contained some of Ionia's finest trading outposts and cities. The arrest of Mito with little evidence could cause tension within his province and beyond as he was pretty beloved in with the people, something that Zed can use to his benefit. But…he could have done so with much simpler and easier to do solutions than contacting her and entrusting her with this. Much less risk to. Or maybe he was trying to frame her with being secretly aligned with the Order of the Shadows. Much as she didn't want to believe it, it was a certain possibility. It pained her that she didn't trust Zed enough to not think he was using her, but everything he did after taking over the Kinkou temple left her in doubt about him. The countless innocent people that died in his war with the rest of Ionia was something that cannot be pardoned or overlooked. And his recent allegiance with known Vastayan terrorist was something that will be used against him. Whatever the reason was, she ensured Zed that she'll look into it and she was going to do so. Sighing to herself in frustration, she donned more covert clothing and left her weapon behind, carrying only two concealable knives. Fully dressed, Irelia left the comfort of her room for the city that the deal was supposedly going to partake in.

* * *

 **Province of Mito**

 **Sometime later**

 **Night**

* * *

Irelia munched on a piece of bread that she had brought along as she waited for Mito or any slavers to arrive. After arriving in the city and area where the deal would partake in, Irelia found a quiet hiding spot and waited for something to happen. As time passed, Irelia began to wonder if this was just a waste of time and that Zed had set her up. As she was thinking such thoughts, she heard some rumbling. Looking back, she saw Noxian pirates with a chest, likely containing money. Soon, to her sadness and anger, Mito had arrived with some of his guards. Her anger grew when she had spotted a group of Vastayan, chained up and being pushed by some of the guards, with them.

" **So, Zed was right."** Thought Irelia as she glared at Mito.

"Here are the promised Vastayans. I hope you have my payment." Said Mito. The Noxian leader just sneered before opening the chest, revealing it full of gold. Nodding in satisfaction, Mito then instructed his men to give them the Vastayans, which they did so earnestly. Disgust filling her, Irelia was about to arrest them all when a barrage of feathers was suddenly launched at the Noxians, killing most of them. As they were in shock, the remaining Noxians, as well as Mito's guards, were killed, either by slits to the throat, necks being snapped, or shurikens being thrown at their skulls and imbedding deep into their brains. After the last man fell, Order of the Shadow ninjas had appeared in black smoke with Zed leading them. To top it all off, the infamous duo, Xayah and Rakan, and emerged from their hiding spot and went to the Vastayan slaves, throwing a glare at Mito, who was then grabbed by Zed and held by him by the scuff of his clothes.

"You can come out now." Said Zed as he looked at where Irelia was hiding. Seeing no point in hiding, Irelia emerged from her hiding spot and walked to the gathered group of ninjas and Vastayan. Xayah looked at her suspiciously before going on her business of freeing the slaves, nudging at her partner when he gave Irelia a flirty look. "Are you convinced now?" Mito, upon seeing Irelia, growled in anger.

"Irelia! Are you in league with these bandits and thugs!?" Demanded Mito as he saw her looking at him in anger.

"…Yes." Said Irelia as she glared at Mito. "Initially I was skeptical of their claims, but after seeing what you were doing, I'm here to arrest you and be brought to trail along with any of your possible cohorts."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Yelled Mito. "I was doing what was best for Ionia!"

"NO! You were doing what was best for yourself." Yelled Irelia as Zed let go of Mito, allowing Irelia to grab him herself. "If you truly were doing what was best of Ionia, you wouldn't have been dealing in slavery, which is illegal to us." She then punched Mito in the face, breaking his nose. She then let him go, allowing Zed to hit his nerve points, knocking him unconscious.

"Will you now convince the elders to hold an audience with me and these two rebels?" Asked Zed.

"Xayah and Rakan?" Asked Irelia as she rose an eyebrow. "I thought that you wanted just yourself."

"Initially yes, but a change of plan had occurred when Xayah had demanded to be there, so she can bring the concerns of the Vastayans to the elders herself as she doesn't trust me." Said Zed.

"With good reason." Said Xayah, glaring at Zed. It was only when Rakan had soothed Xayah over did she stop glaring at him.

"Tense?" Asked Irelia.

"Much." Said Zed. "We had a few scuffles here and there, but it wasn't bad enough that I wouldn't consider an alliance with them. For the moment at least. Back at the topic at hand, will you do it?"

"Yes." Said Irelia. "If Mito is truly not the only corrupt official and you have proof for these corrupt officials, then I'll try and convince them."

"Good. Tell them that the meeting will be at noon on the fifth day from now." Said Zed. "You know something that will listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes." Said Irelia, knowing who she should talk to. "If she won't be convinced, I fear that no one will listen to you." Zed just scoffed before ordering his men to leave with the Vastayans, which they did after some hostile glares from the former slaves, which were quelled by Rakan and, reluctantly, Xayah. After they left, Zed turned to Irelia.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Said Zed before teleporting away. Irelia, having heard from Zed that he believed her sent butterflies in her stomach. She still did care for him, enough to be happy for any praise he gives her.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Ionia's capital**

* * *

Karma was currently handling some paperwork when suddenly the door to her quarters opened. She looked up to see Irelia coming over to her. Raising an eyebrow at seeing the captain of the guard here, Karma nevertheless offered to serve her tea, which Irelia refused.

"What can I do for you, captain?" Asked Karma as Irelia sat in front of her.

"With respect duchess, I have news that may bring much imbalance and distrust in the council. Something that must be said and heard." Said Irelia. Raising an eyebrow at this, Karma motioned for Irelia to speak. After taking a breath, Irelia began to tell Karma of everything that from meeting Zed yesterday to what happened last night and Zed wanted her to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**So Irelia got a full rework sometime ago and I have to admit, I like the new one over the old one. I'm still doing this story involving the old one, but I may do one with the new one and Zed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

After Irelia had finished, Karma was humming in thought as she processed all this information.

"Are you sure?" Asked Karma.

"I'm afraid so." Said Irelia. "I'd seen it with my own eyes." Karma starred at her for a few moments before sighing.

"Then this must be addressed." Said Karma. "The Vastayans have as much right to live in Ionia in their own way as us. Tell the Vastayan rebels, Xayah and Rakan, that I will set up a meeting with them."

"And what about Zed?" Asked Irelia. She knew that Karma disapproved of Zed's actions, but unlike many of the elders, she was willing to talk with him should the chance ever arise.

"As well as Zed." Said Karma. "While I disapprove of his actions in the past, I understood his reasoning and logic. And this may be our best chance at establishing relations with his order. So please, tell him when you have the chance that I'll make sure that his words will be received by the other elders."

"Thank you, Karma." Said Irelia before getting up to leave. Just as she was, Karma spoke out.

"I sense that you are pleased with this answer, Irelia." Said Karma. "I see that your feelings for Zed are still intact." Hearing that made Irelia blush and turn around.

"My duchess, Zed was merely a friend and nothing more." Said Irelia. Karma just gently smiled.

"Don't deny your feelings to him, Irelia." Said Karma. "I won't judge you like the others would do if this ever got out. Nor would I arrest or execute you for them. One cannot forbid another from falling in love with an enemy. The world does not allow such things to happen." She then looked at Irelia. "Plus, it would be nice to know that you have finally found someone to settle down and have a family with, Irelia. Your brother and father would have wanted that." Irelia just blushed before nodding her head and taking off, leaving Karma to arrange the meeting. As she was walking, she wondered if the rest of the elders will listen to Zed. At least the non-corrupt ones. Karma held a lot of influence with the others elders, but even she had her limits. She prayed that at least a few others will see the truth. Upon arriving at her room, she saw, to her shock, Zed there, waiting for her.

"I take it that Karma will call for an emergency meeting?" Asked Zed, getting to the point.

"Yes, she will." Said Irelia as she closed the door, a bit annoyed at seeing Zed in her room. "She'll arrange the meeting at your designated time."

"Good." Said Zed. "Will you have any say in the matter?"

"I have some sway, I admit, but not enough to sway the elders by myself." Said Irelia. "I can only tell advise them of what I believe should be done."

"I see." Said Zed. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit." Admitted Irelia. "I fear this will end horribly for both sides."

"It won't." Said Zed. "The number of corrupt officials is few in number when compared to all the elders in Ionia. They won't be foolish enough to do something stupid at the meeting." He then sighed to himself. "If that is it, then I'll see you in a few days." As he was about to leave, Irelia stopped him.

"Zed…if you don't mind, will stay for awhile so I can speak with you?" Asked Irelia. Zed just looked at her before leaning on a wall. "Thank you." She then sat down on her bed. "Do you…have feelings for me?" Zed looked a bit surprised at the answer but stayed silent. "Shen told me that you trained hard to protect me, after all of my family died. And you told me that you choose this path to protect me. So, do you have feelings for me?" Zed just stayed silent.

"…Why do you ask this?" Asked Zed.

"To understand you." Said Irelia. "And to understand my own stance on things with you." Zed just sighed before speaking.

"I…will admit you were my initial reason for choosing this path." Said Zed. "But I will also admit that a small part of me…enjoyed killing Kusho." Irelia sighed at this, the sneaking suspicion that Zed truly enjoyed killing his old master. Still, she was upholding her judgement on him. "I guess it had to do with the fact that he never really showed too much affection to me. And that a small part of me wanted vengeance for it." He then sighed to himself. "But later on, after months of contemplation and looking through the Kinkou's history, I came to believe that the Kinkou and the Ionian way is flawed. That their objective and our way of life is flawed. The Kinkou have purposefully created or escalated conflicts in Ionia's past. They let loose highly dangerous criminals to endow chaos on Ionia while also massacring entire villages. All for the sake of balance." Irelia seemed shocked at this.

"I don't believe that Zed. The Kinkou will never so such things." Said Irelia.

"Think Irelia, what is balance?" Asked Zed. "It's keeping both light and dark in check and equal. If one side had more than the other, than the Kinkou will do whatever it takes to ensure that both sides are in balance again. Even if it means killing the innocent. They see the word as black and light. There is no grey for them."

"And you're that grey?" Asked Irelia, a bit disheartened at how this conversation was going. She had just wanted to know if Zed had any feelings for her.

"Yes." Said Zed. "And Ionia needs to change its ways or else it'll fall in disarray. Look at what happened during the invasion of Noxus. So many died trying to negotiate with them and many more died when they refused to fight. We need to understand the lessons from that invasion and I'm planning get the elders to understand." Said Zed, conviction in his voice. Irelia just stayed silent, processing this. It seemed that Zed was dead set on his ideals. That Ionia needed to change its ideals. She could see his reasoning, but she can't justify the means.

"Zed." Said Irelia. "I can see what you're trying to achieve, but the way you're doing it is wrong. Do you know how many families you've killed, separated, or destroyed with your actions? How are you going to justify those?"

"I'm not." Said Zed. "I know of the consequences of my actions and I won't ask for forgiveness. There's no point." He then turned around. "I know what I've been doing Irelia. Believe me. But that's the consequence of trying to change a country when many refuse to see that we need to change to survive." He then turned back to her. "So, in summary, I believe that the Kinkou are flawed and that Ionia needs to change. I don't expect you to understand nor agree with me, Irelia. Just know that is what I believe." Irelia just stayed silent before sighing.

"Zed…no matter what you believe in, that doesn't change the fact that I care about you." Said Irelia as she walked to a surprised Zed. She then touched his helm and tried to remove it, only for him to stop her. Seeing that he didn't want her to see his face, she decided to just stare at his eyes. The crimson, glowing eyes were…beautiful to look at when they're calm and not full of rage. "Much as I tried to deny it, I still cared about you, even when I tried to convince myself that you're not the same boy that I met all those years ago. Perhaps, it was because a part of me thought that you were still that boy. Perhaps it's because we've been good friends. Or because…" She then stopped herself from indulging more information. Letting go of Zed's helmet, she just gave him a hopeful smile. "Whatever the reason is, I'll always consider you a friend."

"You shouldn't." Said Zed as he looked at her.

"But I do." Said Irelia, laughing a bit. "Perhaps I'm going mad?" She then sighed. "Zed, I hope that the meeting between the elders will go fairly good. I truly wish it will end peacefully."

"Probably not." Said Zed. "Nothing ever goes the easy route." He then sighed. "Good luck, Irelia. I hope that our next meeting will not end with our blades crossing." With that he took to the shadows and left, leaving Irelia alone. Once he was gone, Irelia went to get the wooden bird that Zed had made her all those years ago. Upon acquiring it, she began to stare at it. Smiling a bit, she embraced the bird.

"I hope so too, Zed." Whispered Irelia.

* * *

 **Few days later**

* * *

"Duchess, are the elders prepared to meet with Xayah and Zed?" Asked Irelia as she and Karma waited for Zed and the Vastayan rebels to show up. Karma had already informed the city guards as well as the other elders about the emergency meeting and what it was about. Some didn't like it but complied. Others saw this as an opportunity to unify Ionia once again. Or at least a large part of it.

"Some are. Some aren't." Said Karma. "All that matters, however, is that we all come into an agreement that satisfies all parties." Irelia just nodded as she stood guard with several others, just in case hostilities occurred. "And Irelia." Upon seeing her turn towards her, Karma let out a sigh. "Please…inform Zed of how you really feel toward him. I feel that it would benefit the both of you." Irelia simply blushed, making Karma smile a bit. Before she could retort, Zed and Xayah, along with Rakan, Kayn and a few shadow ninjas, arrived. Upon seeing them, some clenched their fists in anger or disgust, but said nothing. When they all took center stage, surrounded by the elders and guards, Zed spoke.

"Greeting elders." Said Zed while bowing. "I am pleased to see that many of you choose to come and that you agreed to meet with me."

"As am I, Zed." Said Karma. "I hope that this meeting will end with friendly relations between you and us."

"Perhaps it will." Said Zed. "Now before I speak of what made me wish to speak with you all, my…compatriot, wishes to speak about the treatment of the Vastayans." Seeing she had center stage now, Xayah walked up and glared at the elders, not caring about the looks of disgust she got from some of them.

"What is it that you seek, Xayah?" Asked Karma, having known of the rebel from her actions and exploits. The Vastayan just scoffed before speaking.

"What I want is for you all to stop destroying the wild." Said Xayah. "You're disrupting the magic that we Vastayans need to survive." As expected, some elders protested.

"We need to clear the woods and forests of Ionia in order to make room for our people." Said one elder. "And we've been doing our best to preserve the forests of Ionia."

"You mean those parks and preserves?" Asked Xayah. "Tch. Those things aren't enough to ensure my people's survival. If anything, they're delaying our decline."

"Then what do you propose?" Asked Karma.

"Well, I would like you humans to leave and never come back, but that'll never happen." Said Xayah, causing some elders to narrow their eyes on her. "So…*Sighs* I guess I'll be content if you give some land for the Vastayans. Preferably far away from the any human village or town. In exchange…I'll stop my crusade against the Ionian government. If that is granted along with another request."

"We could do that." Said Karma. "Ionia is large enough to spare some of its fertile lands to you while keeping our needs as well." Some elders looked like they wanted to protest, but many agreed with Karma. In exchange for some land, Xayah would stop her little rebellion. Seeing that many were agreeing with her, Karma spoke again. "What is the other thing that you wish to be fulfilled?"

"Three things actually." Said Xayah. "First, I like that the Vastayan people will gain their independence. Two, that we Vastayans are not treated like 2nd class citizens whenever they go to your cities or villages. And three, that the slavery of Vastayan people are stopped immediately." The 3rd request caused some uproar from the elders.

"There is no such thing!" Yelled an elder. "For all of it's history, we have never indulged in any sort of slave trade!"

"I beg to differ, elder." Said Zed, finally taking the stage. He snapped his fingers and a ninja went to Karma and gave her a pile of papers and documents. "That is evidence of several high-ranking Ionian individuals that partake in the slavery of Vastayans. They range from simple business man to even elders." Hearing this, made some elders widen their eyes in shock and outrage.

"That cannot be!" Yelled another elder. "That must be some mistake! Guards! Arrest them for this!" The guards simply looked at each other and were about to follow the order when Irelia stopped them. "What is the meaning of this!? Are you in league with them, Irelia!?"

"I'm not." Said Irelia, glaring at the elder. "I'm merely letting them say there side of the story."

"Traitor." Said the elder. "I'll have you stripped of your rank for this."

"That will not happen." Said Karma, her voice eerily calm, after finishing reading through several document from the pile. "Rather, you'll be stripped of your rank, Varan. For the slavery of Ionian citizens as well as bribery. Guards." With that, the guards arrested Varan, ignoring his protests. With him gone, Karma looked at the other elders before speaking, her voice rich with disappointment. "I must admit, I didn't wish to believe that there were elders that were this low. But there are." She then gave the pile of papers and documents to Irelia. "If what I read is of any indication, then there are several more of you that have indulged in slavery." She then sighed. "Admit to it now and I may have mercy on you. I'll give you all 24 hours. Once that is up, I'll have the Kinkou and the guard arrest you with force. For now, let us finish this meeting." Sighing again, she looked at Zed and Xayah and motioned for them to continue.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After Zed and Xayah had finished listing their demands to Karma and the elders, Karma announced that the meeting is finished and that another will take place in three days. With that the elders began to make their way out of there, some more nervous than others. Once they were alone, Karma and Irelia went to Zed and Xayah.

"I take it that meeting satisfied the two of you." Said Karma, her voice as serene as ever.

"It was…adequate." Said Xayah. "You better agree to my demands."

"No need for violence." Said Karma. "You may not believe it, but there are humans that wish to have Vastayans coexist with humanity. I'll try and convince the other elders that this is the best course of action. I swear to you, you will have the land and independence that you seek for your people." Xayah simply stared at Karma before scoffing and turning to Rakan, who was busy flirting with one of the female shadow ninjas.

"And Zed." Said Karma, turning to him. "Is it too much to ask that your order will join the government?"

"For now, yes." Said Zed. "For the future…maybe. But for now, my order will remain independent."

"I understand." Said Karma. "Still, I must thank you for exposing such a large amount of corruption in Ionia. They would have continued if it weren't for you." Zed just nodded before speaking again.

"What will you do with them?" Asked Zed.

"I'll send a letter to all of them, telling them to come in willingly for a lighter sentence or be forced to come in and suffer a harsher sentence." Said Karma. "If you wish, I can have your order handle the arrests."

"I believe it would it would be better for the Kinkou or the guard to do so." Said Zed. "Much less criticism from the populace. And less questions." Karma simply smiled at that.

"Very smart, Zed." Said Karma. "Your skills as a leader are showing." Zed simply scoffed. "If that is all, I'll be on my way." Before she left, however, she turned to Irelia. She leaned near Irelia's ear and spoke.

"Go on and tell him, Irelia." Said Karma. "I feel like you both need it." With that she left, leaving a flustered Irelia. Zed raised an eyebrow at that but stayed silent.

"Kayn." Said Zed, turning to one of his best warriors. "Get ready to leave, I'll speak with the captain of the guard." Hearing that, made some of his ninja giggle or chuckle, but that stopped when Zed turned toward them.

"Of course, sir." Said Kayn. "We'll be at the temple." With that, the group of shadow ninjas left in a plume of smoke.

"We'll be leaving too." Said Xayah. "I had enough of this place." With that, the two Vastayans left the building. With everyone gone, Zed looked at Irelia.

"Did it go as you thought?" Asked Zed.

"A bit better, actually." Said Irelia. "Honestly thought that weapons would be drawn during it." Zed just scoffed before speaking again.

"Irelia…I want you to know." Said Zed. "…I still care about you too." Irelia simply smiled at that, having already knew about it, but liked that Zed had said it himself. After confessing, Zed coughed before turning around. "If that is all, I'll be on my way." He was about to take off when Irelia grabbed his hand.

"Zed, wait." Said Irelia. Seeing that he was staying put, Irelia walked over to him and held his helm. "Before I speak, I want the answer for the question I asked a few days ago. Do you have feelings for me?" She then gave him a pleading look, causing his usual stoic face to soften. Eventually, he sighed and spoke.

"…Yes." Said Zed. "I've had a crush on you ever since the 2nd time that we meet with each other. And your frequent visits made them grow." He then looked down on the floor. "Even in my years as leader of the Order of the Shadows, I still dreamt of you and wanted you to join us. But I knew that you would reject such requests, so I tried my hardest not to meet you."

"Until this matter happened." Said Irelia. Zed just nodded.

"I knew that you would listen to such a claim, even from one such as me." Said Zed. He then looked at her. "Now it's done and you'll probably not see me again for a long time."

"No." Said Irelia, holding his helm firmly. "Zed, I want you to be a part of my life. You're one of the few friends I have left." She then hugged him, somewhat afraid that he'll be gone for the rest of her life. "Please, Zed. Just try and make work. I want us to be allies, not enemies." Zed just starred at her for a long while before sighing.

"I'm going to meet us with Karma and the other elders, already, might as well spend some time with the captain of the guard." Said Zed, causing Irelia to smile.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind if we go out and see the sunset today. I know a perfect spot in the mountains." Proposed Irelia.

"Perhaps another time." Said Zed before touching Irelia's face. "I have something to do with my order. But…perhaps, we can do a little get together later." He then gave a bow to Irelia before leaving in a burst of shadows. After the shadows dissipated, Irelia stood there with a slight smile. She was a little disappointed that Zed refused her offer but was happy that they were on better terms now. Content for now, Irelia left the champers for her own home. Unknown to her, however, was that some of the corrupt elders were conspiring to do something drastic.

* * *

 **A week later**

* * *

"My lady, is everything alright?" Asked Irelia as Karma hummed in thought. Today was another meeting, arranged by Karma in order to discuss about the corrupt elders. To the annoyance of the other elders, she invited the Order of the shadows and the Vastayan rebels. The former for providing the evidence of the corruption and the latter in order to discuss more about the status of all Vastayans in Ionia. Karma stopped her humming once Irelia spoke.

"Disappointed, Irelia." Said Karma. "I'm disappointed that so many elders refused to cooperate." To her shock and sadness, only a handful of corrupt elders had turned themselves in and actually felt remorse for their actions. The others had to be taken in by force by the guard or Kinkou order. To add to his shock, several squads within the guard had also been corrupt, proven when some had fought to protect the corrupt elders. It saddened her that there were so many corrupt individuals in government positions. Irelia just solemnly nodded.

"I'm disappointed that there were corrupt officers in the guard, mistress." Said Irelia, angered by such individuals. "I should have known."

"Don't blame yourself, Irelia." Said Karma. "None of us could have predicted this. We can only learn from these mistakes and hope that we don't make them again."

"I know." Said Irelia. "But that doesn't mean I can't feel remorse for letting it happen in the first place." Karma just nodded in understanding. Before they could talk more, Zed and the Vastayan rebels arrived with an escort of shadows ninjas. To their shock and surprise, they saw the Kinkou Triumvirate escorting them. Thought Akali looked like she was ready to murder someone, particularly Zed, the other two had emotionless expressions on their face. After all of them were at the center stage of the chamber, the Triumvirate and the shadows ninjas went to the sidelines, but ready in case something went awry.

"Greetings, Zed." Said Karma. "I'm happy that you've accepted my invitation. But I'm surprised that the Kinkou triumvirate is with you. As I recall, both of your clans had been at war with each other."

"We still, technically are, mistress." Said Shen, taking center stage. "But the recent corruption in Ionia's elders had, shall we say, forced a truce to be made between our clans. We're willing to make peace with the Order of the Shadows if it means that the corruption is removed."

"And perhaps even live together in coexistence?" Asked Karma, curious.

"Hm…Zed was, a rival of mine in our youth, I will admit." Said Shen. "We fought many times together while the Kinkou order was strong. It might not have looked like it, but I respected him and I suspect the same from Zed." Zed just scoffed at that, but didn't deny anything. "Though I admit I have the urge to avenge my father, I'm more than willing to make peace with the Order of the Shadows. And we have worked together before." Shen then looked at Zed, who just starred back. After awhile, Shen nodded and left to take his spot with the rust of the triumvirate.

"Interesting." Said Karma. "While I'm quite happy to hear such words coming from you, Shen, that is not the point of this meeting. Now, Zed, forgive me if this offends you, but would you kindly rejoin the Ionian government or at least ally with it." Though he looked annoyed at the offer, Zed waved his hand to allow her to continue. "Ever since your orders founding, many provinces had joined or at least allied with your order, expanding your influence enough to threaten the balance in Ionia. But you never attacked the government, rather your Order stayed silent and left us alone. And when Noxus invaded us, you joined forces with us, albeit unofficially, and helped drove them back. This tells me that, you're at least willing to ally with us. So please, may you consider making peace with us?"

"Karma." Started Zed. "The reason I didn't attack you is because I didn't have enough resources to do so. If I had, be assured that I would have overthrown the government. But…later on, I realized that a civil war would weaken Ionia, making it easy pickings for Noxus. So, instead of working to attack you, I decided to focus on simply making provinces realize that the official government is weak willed, that our peaceful ways had made us ripe for conquer, and that they need to arm themselves in order to defend ourselves."

"And that includes the Vastayan?" Asked Karma, looking at Xayah and Rakan, who both simply shrugged.

"Yes.' Said Zed. "Believe it or not, if there's one people that they hate more than Ionians, it's Noxians. They have, after all, ravaged some forests during the war, did they not?" Many just solemnly nodded, remembering the mad man Singed and his chemicals. While he wasn't Noxian, his contributions were...devastating. "That war made me realize that we need to change or else that we'll be doomed to be another pawn of Noxus." Karma just hummed in thought.

"Zed, while I understand your ends, I don't agree with your means." Said Karma. "You've assassinated many high-ranking officials, sucked the magic from the lands, and caused much uproar in Ionia. But, I'm willing to let those slide and be forgiven. If only because I agree with the notion that if a civil war does occur between us, then the Noxians will easily overpower us and take over Ionia." She then sighed. "Moving on, are you willing to ally with us?"

"…Yes." Said Zed. "So long as my Order remains independent."

"That can be arranged." Said Karma. "Now, Xayah. If we can, let's discuss about your people."

"About time." Said Xayah. "First, I would like…" As the Vastayan spoke, Irelia looked at Zed and saw starring at her. Smiling a bit, she gave him a teasing smile, causing him to scoff. The two would have continued, if Xayah hadn't stop talking with Karma and the elders, her ears twitching. Rakan also stopped his usual smooth man impression and looked around the champers. Karma was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Xayah jumped and landed near Karma. Without warning, she grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"BOMB!" Yelled Xayah as the two landed safely near Zed. Hearing this, made Irelia spring into action. She forced elders near where Karma used to be and got them running, who were already on their feet. She then jumped out of the way just when an explosion occurred where Karma used to be along with several other elders. Irelia was thrown back by the force of the explosion, but was caught by Zed, who caught her with ease. After landing safely on the ground, Zed looked at Irelia.

"Are you okay?" Asked Zed. Irelia, thought winded, just nodded as the guards and the triumvirate sprang into action. Rakan, who had helped Xayah with Karma, just let out a weak laugh.

"Well, this was a blast, right?" Asked Rakan. Xayah just punched him for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"So…what happens now?" Asked Rakan as he and the others waited for the remaining elders to pass their judgement on…recent events. After the bombing, the elders were sent to a secure location, guarded by the Kinkou. It would only be a matter of time before they pass their judgement on the matter.

"We wait until they pass their judgement, both on the bombing and about the treaty between my order and the Ionian government. As well as for the Vastayans." Said Zed. Irelia just sighed as Xayah and Rakan looked at each other, not liking the fact that they have to wait for a bunch of humans.

"Whatever the case is, I can ensure you all that Karma will fight for your defense. Xayah did save her, after all, and you none of you would even think of doing such a thing during something very crucial to both the Vastayans and the Order of the Shadows." Said Irelia, hoping to ease their minds.

"Well, actually Xayah entertained the idea a bit of awhile ago." Said Rakan, earning a punch of Xayah.

"Think the elders would override her decision?" Asked Xayah. Irelia just bit her lip, unsure of how to answer that. Karma was popular with the people and the other elders, but many didn't like her most recent decisions. Before she could pass her opinion, the door that led to the chambers they were in suddenly opened, to reveal Shen, Akali, and Karma. As they walked toward the group, Karma suddenly let out a small smile.

"The decision was made." Said Karma, happy. "The majority decided to make peace with the Order of the Shadows and to work with the Vastayan tribes and help them live peacefully with humans." Irelia let a small smile grace her features while Rakan cheered out loud, happy that something went right for his people in a big way. Xayah didn't respond much, only letting a surprised huff, but a satisfied one. Zed just gave a nod of approval, happy with the outcome. Kayn, however, had a question.

"If I may, duchess. What about the bombing?" Asked Kayn. Hearing the question, Shen stepped forward.

"The culprit has already been identified." Said Shen. "Prior to the meeting, Elder Magar was spotted by Akali bringing in some explosives near the council chambers. Not to mention, Kennen spotted him bribing several guardsmen, who later brought the explosives to the chambers." He then sighed. "I then spotted him running away. Curious and suspicious, I chased after him, only to be ambushed by several guardsmen, obviously bribed. I fought them all and managed to incapacitate all of them, but Magar escaped."

"So you let the guy responsible for this escape? What kind of ninja are you?" Asked Xayah. Her harsh words caused Akali to glare at her. She was about to yell at Xayah when Shen brought up his hand.

"I regret not bringing him in." Said Shen. "But I managed to successfully interrogate one of his bribed guardsmen. He gave me the location of where Magar is going to, should he succeed in escaping." Karma then took over.

"Normally I would have had the Kinkou do this alone, but I believe it would be a better idea to let all of you go alone with the Kinkou order. After all, that meeting was important to all of you." Said Karma. Xayah and Zed looked surprised with this, but quickly recomposed themselves.

"Well, why didn't you just say that." Said Xayah with a grin as she conjured up some magic feathers. "We'll happily take care of him."

"We need to bring him alive, Xayah." Said Zed. "He could have some important information about other corrupt elders and officials." Before she could argue, Rakan added his two cents.

"Gotta side with him, babe." Said Rakan. "He might even have some of our people prisoner. Or at the least know some elders that have some captive." Hearing that made Xayah sigh before dissipating the magic feathers and crossing her arms.

"Alright, let's bring him alive." Said Xayah, reluctantly. Karma just smiled.

"Good." Said Karma. "Shen has already approved of the joint operation. He'll give you the coordinates and will be waiting for you along with the other members of the triumvirate."

"Duchess." Said Irelia. "With your permission, will you allow me to accompany them along with some of my most trusted guardsmen?"

"Of course." Said Karma. "So long as you can ensure their loyalty." Irelia just nodded. With that, Karma left. Shen also left after giving them a piece of paper containing the coordinates.

"Well." Said Rakan. "Looks like we're all back together on another mission." He then smiled. "I'm betting that Xayah and me will bring him in before any of you." Zed just scoffed at the challenge and merely said that he'll ready his forces for the mission.

"When are we all making a move on this elder?" Asked Zed, eager to get this over with.

"Tonight." Said Shen. "The Kinkou will be waiting for you all at the perimeter of Magar's hideout." He then gave a slight bow. "Let us hope that this will all go smoothly." With that he left, leaving Akali to look at everyone. She passed the two Vastayans with indifference, but she looked at Zed and Irelia with disgust. Giving them a quick glare before leaving. Feeling a pan of hurt from that, Irelia went after her, hoping to reconcile with her friend. Fortunately, she managed to catch up to her before she could take off.

"Akali, please." Said Irelia. "Let's talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk about." Said Akali with some disgust in her voice. "You got what you wanted. Zed is back in your arms and now his order is being accepted by the elders, meaning that all his injustices will ignored and those that he killed will be denied justice." She then turned to glare at Irelia. "I hope you're happy." A bit hurt at that, Irelia nonetheless sighed and spoke.

"I know of all his past actions, Akali, and I know that he needs to answer for them as well." Said Irelia. "I may want Zed back into my life as you said, but I will push for reparations to be made for all those that suffered during this cold war we had with his order."

"That isn't enough, Irelia, he needs to pay with his life." Said Akali. "Only then can the people that have suffered because of his actions receive the justice they deserve." Irelia frowned at Akali's black and white way of justice.

"That will only incite more acts of violence between our people, Akali." Said Irelia. "Zed's order will see that as an act of war and they'll declare war on us in order to avenge their master. If that happens, Ionia will be even weaker than before, allowing Noxus to successfully invade and conquer us, even with help from Demacia."

"But we can't just let him get away with his crimes." Insisted Akali, glaring at Irelia.

"I know." Said Irelia, agreeing with Akali on that. "But killing him isn't the way to do so. It'll only cause more death and pain." Akali, however, didn't see that.

"Are you sure that your saying that because you believe it? Or because you want to justify your want to keep Zed alive so he can sire a child with you?" Asked Akali, cruelly. Irelia gaped at that before her shock turned to rage and she summoned her blades. The two women were about to go at it when Shen, returning when he saw Akali wasn't with him, and Zed intervened and stop them.

"Enough Akali!" Said Shen with a stern and authoritative tone. "You will stand down and come with me. We'll be discussing your behavior when we get back to the temple." Akali was about to protest, but Shen's look on her made her pause. Reluctantly, she did what she was told and left with Shen, leaving everyone alone.

"Well that was something." Said Rakan, surprised that it didn't end in a blood bath. Xayah just nodded in agreement, also surprised at the lack of bloodshed. Zed just ignored the two Vastayans and looked at Irelia, who was clenching her fists in anger. In an effort to calm her, Zed just stroked her hair while holding her right arm. The feeling of her hair being stroke calmed Irelia down somewhat and allowed her to recall her blades.

"I assume that you had a friendship with Akali?" Asked Zed. Irelia just nodded as she closed her eyes. "And that friendship is in ruins now?"

"It might as well be." Said Irelia, a tear rolling down her face. "She just can't let go of her hate for you and your order, even though it clearly looks like our two sides can co-exist."

"Hate is a powerful tool, but a dangerous one as well." Said Zed. "It help you do acts that you would have never done due to fear and help you overcome obstacles or it could lead you to ruin. Case in point, Akali. Her hatred has blinded her to the notion of peace. It must be tempered soon or else she'll become what she hates in the end." Irelia just nodded as she finally calmed down. She'll have to talk to Akali again. She didn't want to lose one of her closest friends over this.

"Moving on, we need to start preparing for the assault on Magar." Said Irelia. "I need to go and prepare my soldiers for his capture. I'll see you all later this evening. Best of luck." With that Irelia left, leaving the Vastayan rebels and Zed alone.

"You sure got the hots for her." Said Xayah as she walked toward Zed, who merely scoffed.

"Wouldn't you be as well if a single person was the only true good thing left in your childhood and also tried to help you when your down?" Asked Zed. Xayah just sighed and nodded.

"Well, I hope you two get together and have kids." Said Xayah. "Cause I'm frankly sick of you two just not getting it on when its obvious you two love each other in the romantic way. Seriously, get a room alone together and spent a night in it." With that Xayah left in a burst of feathers. Rakan just gave Zed a wink before doing the same.

" ***Growls*** Vastayans." Said Zed before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

"That's the hideout?" Asked Irelia in surprise as she saw the hideout. It wasn't a much as a hideout as it was a storage house. Though she supposed that was the intent. To fool people that it wasn't a hideout for a runaway elder.

"It is." Said Shen. "I caught a glimpse of Magar inside. He accompanied by at least fourteen guards. With the ones outside, keeping an eye on the perimeter, that's twenty four guards." Irelia just nodded as she watched. That meant that they far outnumbered the enemy by an interval of four to one. And they had skilled warriors like Shen and Zed on their side. This should be easy.

"What's the plan?" Asked Irelia as she looked at her guardsmen, who were all waiting for a chance to take down Magar and the other traitors.

"We'll be attacking soon." Said Shen. "Zed had already moved ahead and will be taking care of the guards in the outer perimeter soon. Once they're all taken out, we'll all move in and try and capture Magar. Remember, we need him alive." Irelia just nodded and was getting ready for the upcoming fight when she remembered Akali.

"Shen, I need to ask. Is…Akali fine with all this? With Zed and me?" Asked Irelia. Shen just starred at her before speaking.

"I will admit, she took it hard." Said Shen, remembering the enraged expression on Akali's face when he announced that all actions against the Order of the Shadows were to stop and that they were now allies with them. "Kennen and I have talked to her about the benefits of this, but she refused to listen at first. However, I believe that she'll come around eventually. As for you…I have honestly no idea. She speaks about how you're a traitor to all those who died from Zed's actions, yet she speaks about you with a hint of sorrow and regret. I have spoken to her about her behavior around you before, but it's the same results. Just give her time, Irelia. She'll come around." Irelia just nodded in sadness at that, wanting to be on good terms with Akali again. Before Shen could reassure her, the two spotted the guards being taken out by the Order of the Shadow, either knocking them out or killing them. With the ninjas giving a signal to the rest of the task force, Shen and Irelia ordered their men to move in. After ordering her men to secure the perimeter, Irelia went inside with Shen as the ninjas from the Order of the Shadows and Kinkou order moved in. Upon going inside, the two Vastayans, Rakan and Xayah, jumped in front of them.

"Kind of late to the party, no?" Asked Rakan. Everyone just shook their head at that before getting back to business.

"Where's Magar?" Asked Irelia, eager to take him out.

"He's inside a room some distance away with some of best men." Said Xayah. "Zed is just waiting for us so we can take him down together."

"No way of escape?" Asked Shen.

"Nope." Said Xayah. "Got the place covered and any hidden passageways are covered by ninjas. He's got nowhere to run."

"Good. Then let's get this over with." Said Irelia. With that, the four of them left to go face Magar, using the shadows to sneak past the guards, who are still in the dark that both Kinkou and Order of the Shadow ninjas were waiting for the signal to take them down. The group nearly got caught once due to Irelia not being as adept on stealth as the rest, but the guard that spotted her was able to take the guard out before he could alert everyone else. Eventually, the four arrived at the room that Magar was in and they saw Zed nearby, waiting for them. Upon meeting up with them, Zed gave a signal and soon the entire building was swarmed with ninjas, who began to take down the few guards inside. With that, the group barged into the room where Magar was in, throwing subtlety out the window. Upon seeing Magar, who was shocked at the sudden intrusion, Irelia brought out her blades.

"Elder Magar. You're under arrest for your attempt in assassinating Karma and the murder of several other elders." Said Irelia as everyone else readied for a fight, believing it would devolve to that. "Surrender peacefully and the retribution you'll receive will lessen."

"Do you think me a fool, captain?" Asked Magar as his guards surrounded him, ready to give their lives for him. "The Order of the Shadows and the Kinkou won't allow me to receive a light sentence. They'll want me dead for what I did."

"I care not with what happens to you, old man." Said Zed. "So long as you get what you deserve." Shen just nodded as their group surrounded the elder and his guards.

"I for one want him dead." Said Xayah. "But we need him alive. He's worth more that way." Irelia just shook her head at that before looking at Magar.

"If you won't surrender in the next thirty seconds, we'll take you by force." Said Irelia as her blades picked a target out of the six guards surrounding Magar. As the timeframe began to near its final seconds, everyone was ready for a fight. Once the final second was up, Irelia launched her blades at the guards, taking out two with her blades. This was soon followed up with Xayah launching her feathers at two, scoring headshots. The remaining two soon found their heads being embedded with Zed's shurikens. With the guards taken out, the group moved in on Magar, who glared at them all.

"Mark my words, Irelia." Said Magar. "You and Karma are making a dangerous mistake."

"That remains to be seen." Said Irelia before Shen grabbed the man and restrained him before escorting him away.

"That man better have some information on the slave trade." Said Xayah. "Or else this would have been pointless for us."

"Ah c'mon Xayah. Least we got to dace with some new partners." Said Rakan before winking at Irelia and taking off with Xayah following soon. Shaking his head at the weird Vastayan, Zed looked at Irelia, who looked back.

"What will happen now?" Asked Irelia with an impassive look on her face. Zed just shrugged.

"For now, I'll continue my negotiations with the elders." Said Zed. "What happens from there is left for us to find out." Irelia just nodded before going over to Zed, placing a hand on his helmet.

"So, about that little visit to the mountains?" Asked Irelia. "Care to take me there to watch the sunrise instead?" Zed just stared at her before sighing.

"Where is this spot?" Asked Zed. Irelia just smiled before leading Zed out.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"I must admit, this is a beautiful sight to see." Commented Zed as he watched the sun approaching the horizon, highlighting the beauty of the mountains and their surroundings.

"It is. I've only been here a couple of times." Said Irelia as the two sat on the grass. "Sometimes with the Kinkou order and sometimes on a date."

"Date?" Asked Zed with a slight edge to his voice, making Irelia giggle a bit.

"Dates and that's it." Said Irelia. "They were alright, but they just didn't have your character. That and the fact that their personalities were off-putting at times." Hearing this made Zed shake his head before resuming his look at the sun rise. As the sunlight began to wash over them, Irelia spoke. "If you don't mind Zed, or if you aren't busy, would you like to become something more than friends?" Hearing this made Zed look over at her.

"You mean become lovers?" Asked Zed. Irelia just let out a small huff before speaking again.

"Yes." Said Irelia. "I must admit, Zed, I grew to admire you during our time as friends. You were so strong and unwilling to bend to the will of others. You also tried to impress Kusho, despite his strictness towards you. And you were there for me when my father died and Zelos left." A few tears fell at the mention of her lost or dead family, but she stayed strong. "Over time, that admiration grew to love and I was heart broken to hear the Kusho exiled you." She then sighed. "And when I heard about what you did to the Kinkou, I wasn't as mad as I thought I would be. Rather, I was more disappointed and sadden with your actions. Like I lost another one dear to me, but in a different way." She then looked at Zed, who was silent this whole time. "But that changed with how you're actions these past few days. You showed that, despite all your actions, you're a good man with the best intentions for Ionia, even if some disagree with them. Though you have a lot to answer for, I would be willing to give you a second chance as is Karma and Shen." Zed just looked at her before speaking.

"You know what your asking for, correct?" Asked Zed. "If we do this, many will resent and hate you. Akali will resent you even more than she does now."

"I know." Said Irelia. "I plan to make amends with Akali, no matter what though. And I can take care of the harsh words of others. I've done it before, after all, when I became captain of the guard."

"My question still stands. Are you sure?" Asked Zed. Irelia just nodded as she placed her hand on top of Zed's. " ***Sighs*** You always were a hopeless romantic. But, I suppose that why I'm still in love with you." With that, Zed removed his helmet, revealing his face and black hair. Though he had a few scars on his face, Irelia didn't mind them and instead saw them as testaments of Zed's will. "You're fine with having a kiss here?" Hearing that made Irelia shake her head in amusement before she leaned in and kissed Zed, who returned in back. Unbeknownst to them, or perhaps just Irelia, they were being watched by Shen and Akali. Shen, though he was near emotionless, felt a sense of happiness at seeing this. Akali, on the other hand, felt disgust, but also reluctant acceptance.

"They both deserved this, don't they Akali?" Asked Shen as the two watched the make-out session. "They both lost so much and have been separated from each other for so long that they both deserve this. Are you willing to take that away?" Akali just scoffed before looking at Shen.

" ***Sighs*** I don't like this or Zed, Shen." Said Akali, but she sighed again. "But I'm willing to let it go. Irelia sacrificed so much for Ionia, she deserves some form of happiness." Nodding his agreement, Shen looked at Akali.

"You know that you have to speak with her later." Said Shen.

"I know." Said Akali. "But not today. When this treaty between the Order of the Shadows is done and after a week passed. Then I'll speak to her."

"Just do it soon." Said Shen as he began to walk away. Akali just looked at the new couple for a moment before taking off.

* * *

 **Few months later**

* * *

Irelia was working through the papers she received by Karma when a puff of smoke appeared in her office and out came Zed.

" ***Sighs*** Is the door not sufficient for you?" Asked Irelia as she glared at her lover in annoyance. Zed just shrugged before walking over to her.

"I have some interesting information about Noxus that needs to be delivered to you." Said Zed as he passed some documents to her. Seeing that the documents had the symbol of Noxus on them, she began to read them earnestly. After finishing them, she sighed and held her face.

"They aren't giving up on Ionia, are they?" Asked Irelia. Zed just shook his head. "I'll give these to Karma. She'll know what to do."

"Better not be another attempt at peace with the Noxians." Said Zed. "We both know how that ended." Irelia just sighed before getting up.

"You coming along?" Asked Irelia. Zed just shrugged and followed her. As they walked, they got some looks, but nothing they haven't gotten used to. They've been getting looks for the past few months after it became common knowledge that they were together. Though they mostly subsided, they still got them whenever they were together. Mainly because some people still couldn't believe it. And because they haven't shown their love to many people. They mostly did that when no one else was around or in seclusion.

"After I give these documents to Karma, do you wish to go out for lunch?" Proposed Irelia.

"So long as we don't go anywhere shady." Said Zed, causing Irelia to roll her eyes. Upon arriving to Karma's office, they spotted her speaking with the new Vastayan elder, who was guarded by Xayah and Rakan. After some weeks of diplomacy, it was decided to have an Vastayan be in the elder council as a way to represent the Vastayan people and their needs. After a few more days of searching they finally found one from a turtle-like tribe in the coasts of Ionia. To everyone's surprise, he was considerate to all Vastayans and humans, not just to his tribe, making him an excellent candidate. Upon seeing Zed and Irelia, Karma stopped her talks with the Vastayan elder and looked at them.

"Is there anything that you two wish to speak with me." Said Karma. "Did Zed uncover something of interest during his travels in Noxus?"

"Yes." Said Irelia. She then passed the documents to Karma. "Seems the Noxians are at it again."

" ***Sighs*** Why am I not surprised?" Asked Karma. "I'll take this to the other elders." She then looked at the other elder in the room. "Would will you accompany me?" The turtle Vastayan just nodded before he left with Karma and his guards. On the way out, Rakan gave a wink at Zed and Irelia before leaving.

"If previous experience is anything to go by, then we have an hour before we're called to join." Said Zed. "Looks like you'll get that lunch date, after all."

"As if you didn't want it." Said Irelia with a small smile. Zed just grunted in acknowledgment and left with her for lunch, holding her hand until the two were out in public.


End file.
